Altered Destiny
by LordWarren
Summary: Having lost all her family members and friends at the Final Battle of Hogwarts, Cassia Potter decides not to return to finish Voldemort off in favor of moving forward only to find herself in another reality. DISCLAIMER, I NEITHER OWN THE ORIGINALS NOR HARRY POTTER.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

Death was everywhere on both sides of the battle field but it seemed that the Hogwarts defenders were losing. Because no matter how much they picked themselves up to fight in the name of freedom they were still outnumbered.

Cassia Potter descended from the Headmaster's office with a grim expression plastered on her face as she thought of what Dumbledore told Snape of how to destroy Voldemort once and for all. She was the final ingredient to his ultimate demise.

Stepping back into the Great Hall and seeing the dead laid out on the floor the wounded on the floor only steeled her resolve.

"No Potter! You are not going out there!"

She had passed the defenders only to pause and turn back to face Professor McGonagall who had spoken. Everyone stood up with dark expressions as they stared at the girl in question.

"It is the only…"

"No Cassia its not!" Hermione screamed at her best friend. "You are not giving up! We need you!"

She was about to explain why but couldn't get any word out before succumbing to a few stunning spells

…

"Ow." She muttered opening her eyes slightly. Taking a stunner usually placed someone to a painless slumber but several? It was painful, she realised. Looking around she noticed that no one was inside the Great Hall and after cursing colourfully she quickly got up and ran across the room towards the huge entrance door which stood ajar.

She quickly moved aside dodging a killing spell that came through and narrowed her eyes in anger when she heard Bellatrix Lestrange's mad cackle.

"Ohh! Potty finally decided to come out and play." Bellatrix spoke with relish.

Cassia froze in shock as she stared down at the newly freshly dead bodies on the ground floor. Amongst them was Hermione and the entire Weasley family.

"STOP!" She shouted her voice cracking at the last resistance. They had lost, it was over. She no longer had the will to fight. All her family was gone, her parents, Godfather, Moony… the list went on and now her best friends. She wanted it to end.

"That's entirely up to you Potter. Surrender yourself to the Dark Lord and all of this can end." Bellatrix declared. All the Death Eaters and the Hogwarts defenders were pointing wands at each other and the only difference was that their side were lacking in numbers.

"I will do it."

"No Cassia!" Neville shouted only to be stunned.

"I will go with you, just let them live."

…

"Cassia Potter, the Girl Who Lived and now come to die."

She stared unblinkingly at the man who pointed the Elder Wand lazily at her with a curios look. A second later, a blinding green light struck and she knew no more.

…

Listening to Dumbledore rant about how sorry he was and his past mistakes concerning her, Cassia felt an intense rage as she stared at the man.

"You plans failed Dumbledore!" she screamed at the man who took a step back in surprise. "I lost everything! Everyone I ever cared about all because of your games!" Cassia breathed heavily. She had bottled up her rage from the moment she was forced to return back to the Dursleys from the moment Sirius died only to learn the following year that Snape was responsible for her parents died.

"You wanted me to destroy Voldemort and yet failed to hand me the tools to do it! And what was your solution again? Or that's right love!" She stepped forward not caring about the remorseful look on his face. "Love didn't stop you from falling off the lightning struck tower like an old waxwork did it?! It didn't stop the new regime being enforced by Voldemort on Magical Britain! You had the power to stop this but lacked the will and drive to use it!"

Dumbledore looked down and began to cry in earnest

"There are not enough words on the planet that can describe how much I loathe you old man. Everything that has happened is your fault." She turned around and stared at the train tracks.

"_Neither can live while the other survives…"_

"As long as I am dead, Voldemort will stay dead."

Dumbledore suddenly looked up to face the girl with puffy eyes realising that she had made her final choice. She wasn't going back and he couldn't fault her. It was indeed his. He had controlled her all her all of her life. Seeing the state of the Wizarding World on the other side he couldn't help but notice all the things he could have done differently.

…

Back at the Forbidden Forest, Bellatrix was busy shaking the Dark Lord frantically as he laid unmoving on the ground only to jump back in shock as his body suddenly combusted into flames. She tried casting a water spell but it couldn't stop the flames.

"Do something! Anything!" She screamed at the Death Eaters as they gazed solemnly perplexed at their master fate. In her anger and frustration she stepped close to the unmoving body of Cassia and cast the killing curse but the strangest thing happened.

Instead of it reaching her forehead, it backfired and struck its caster who then dropped dead to the ground.

"If your Evil master couldn't kill her what makes you think that you can?" Hagrid who had been observing the scene as he sobbed at the girl's fate mocked angrily trying to wrestle free out of his bindings.

Before they could reply, there was a massive cry from deep within the trees as Centaurs galloped releasing arrows from their bows striking the scared Death Eaters. They began to retaliate but it was of no use as Hogwarts reinforcements came to join the battle. Among them was Neville who was holding the sword of Gryffindor. He advanced forward dodging the spells with only one goal in mind, to slay Nagini who just floated aimlessly suspended in air. Cassia had specifically assigned him the task of slaying the snake before she took off into the Forest with the Death Eaters and now his chance.

…

Waking up in the body of a six year old she scoffed at the dead bodies that surrounded her. The irony of it all made her think that fate and destiny truly hated her.

"We have a live one your grace!"

Looking up at the man who spoke, her eyes widened in shock at the thousand year old battle armor that he wore as he approached her pulling his sword out of his belt. He was about to strike before Cassia raised her palm automatically in defense only to be shocked when the man was flung way back by an unseen force only to then crash to the ground.

"She is a sorcerer Count De Martel!" the other soldier spoke.

Before Cassia could say anything, a heavy blow struck her at the back of the head and succumbed to darkness.

* * *

_**Should i make her a wiccan?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you for the reviews**_

* * *

_**Southern France, 1002 A.D. **_

"_In the beginning, we were so naïve. Our mother had turned us into beasts that fed on blood, but immortality was beyond our grasps, compulsion a trick we had yet to learn. All we knew was a fear of being hunted. That and a terrible hunger. So we ran… as a family… and when we needed to… as a family… we fed." – Klaus_

…

The original vampires which consisted of Finn, Elijah, Niklaus, Kol and Rebekah had fled their village in fear of their father Mikael to roam the outside world. Elijah who had assumed the role of their leader came up with a phrase of keeping the famed Viking warrior off their tails.

Never leave anyone alive who has seen what we are.

This however did not deter Mikael from pursuing them since they did not put that much of an effort to hide their drained victims. Instead of burying them, they hid them in bushes covered with tree branches.

Almost a year of being on the run and sleeping outside in the forever changing weather was beginning to cause grievances amongst the Mikaelson siblings.

"We have run through autumn and winter, through sleet and snow. Are we cursed to forever live in fear of our father?" Rebekah groaned tiredly "Do we even have any idea where we running off to next?"

Kol who was finishing off draining his victim of blood stood up to face his siblings with rebellion in his eyes. "Why don't we do what we've all thought of doing? Split up."

"We swore a vow Kol." Klaus interjected.

"Your vows haunt me more than father himself." Kol shouted angrily. "At least he can't chase us all. I say we take our chances"

It became silent for a brief moment and then Finn spoke. "Perhaps Kol is right."

The rebellious sibling smiled for having one of his ideas taken seriously for once that he couldn't help but gloat. "Thank you Finn. Yeah, I've always said eldest is the most intelligent."

"Stop talking!" Finn snapped in annoyance at his unhelpfulness. This was always Kol's problem, he always thought of his own survival which was no wonder why no one took him seriously. "I take no joy in our assent but I do wish to sleep in a bed, to bathe in a bath, to feed off proper food. If we divide…"

"No brother." Elijah intervened "Niklaus is right, we made a vow. Family above all. Always and forever."

…

Cassia stared at Aurora and Tristan, the De Martel twins with concealed anger. The moment she turned 15 she was forced to be their servant by their father who was a very cruel man. She had witnessed countless horrific acts performed by his hands. The poor, orphans and anyone who came to beg was either killed for sport or forced to work as a slave.

Draco Malfoy might have been raised to be a racist bigot by his father but he at least wouldn't willingly take the lives of innocents. The same however could not be said for Tristan who inherited his father's brutality.

"Slave, your services are needed." Tristan spat as he stared at her. Cassia couldn't do anything about it. The bastard's father so to it from the moment she stepped foot into the Castle. He had made a deal with a foreign witch to bind her of her magic in exchange for a bit of gold and silence and never told anyone about it. She now wore iron wrist bands to prevent her from performing any spells.

"Yes milord." She bowed her head and went over to the serving table to fetch a tray filled with delicious fruit. There would get along well with Dursleys she thought savagely. Before she could even pick the tray, she felt a sudden chill run through her and turned to face the door.

Lucien Castle, a servant who had originally been tasked to fetch the Comte Du Guise had returned with five strangers who walked with a grace that would put the nobles to shame. The first four where male and the last was female. They were classically handsome and the female was beautiful. The one thing that Cassia was certain off was the fact that they weren't human. Having spent most of her life facing dangerous creatures back at Hogwarts had left her with a slight awareness. Everything about them was enticing, it was as though she was facing the product of a vela and a human.

Her eyes lingered momentarily on the male with long blonde hair that reached his shoulders. They was something a little different about him from the rest.

She remained rooted on the spot as other nobles from different states took the fruits from the tray and ate merrily. Once Lucien had introduced the new guests she decided to approach them.

"Would you like to sample some of the kings fruit picked up from his orchard?" She asked the group who then gave briefs nod in acknowledgement before plucking the food from the tray.

Looking at them as they munched the food she also made another realization. These men and lady weren't nobles that they masqueraded to be. Their dining etiquette wasn't that refined.

"Would you like some more?" She asked looking at the blonde male.

"That would be welcome." He replied with a smirk that made her feart flutter cheeks to burn. Turning around, she headed back to the table and was shortly visited by Lucien. Turning to look at him, she applied a little legilimency that she had perfected over the years to read his thoughts.

She could see that he had been hiding under a blanket at the back of the cart that was meant to retrieve he guests only for it to be ripped off of him. He tried to flee only for the female to blur and stop in front of him blocking his path.

_"Well aren't you a handsome one." The blonde female said said._

_"He looks like desert to me." The rebellious interjected taking a single foot step forward. Veins appeared underneath his eyes indicating his hunger._

_"No wait wait!" The man said with his hands raised in panic. "I can help you. Now i am.. I Am the personal servant to the Count de Martel of the very Estate you just mentioned."_

_They all gave him their rapt attention._

_"I wa… i was sent to escort these guests to his home for a lengthy stay. I know their customs, as well as the count's habits. If you mean to pose as the family you have slaughtered here, then you will need my help to carry out your ruse."_

_It became silent for a moment._

_"Please can we keep him?" she begged._

_"Rebekah no, what is our most important rule?" The man who seemed to be in charge spoke.._

_"Never leave someone alive who has seen what we are." They all recited but it was clear that Elijah and Kol were the only ones in agreement._

_"Thank you very much. A practice that has served us very well indeed." He took a step forward his intention to kill the person very clear only for Finn to place a hand on his shoulder to stop his advance further._

_"She has a point." He said taking a glance at Rebekah before quickly resuming his stare at the person standing in no man's land. "He may be of use."_

_"Ah, a proper family squabble." Kol said unhappily._

_"Perhaps, we should put it to a vote." Klaus stepped forward raising his hand to stop Kol from further complaining. "All those in favor of letting him live."_

_Rebekah and Finn quickly shot their hands up in the sky._

_"Those inclined to gut him?" Kol said raising his hand followed by Elijah whilst the others dropped theirs. They had lost._

_Kol looked agitated at his brother Niklaus who hadn't raised a hand to back him up. "Well brother? What shall it be?" he asked._

Coming out of his mind she already knew what there were. Vampires. And also judging by their obsession to hide their prey it also became apparent to her that they were running from someone.

…

Aurora De Martel was beautiful no doubt. Klaus observed. But there was something about her servant that drew him in and he couldn't understand why. When she had offered him some of the King's best fruit he had seen in the corner of his eye of the way that she looked at him. There was a hint of suspicion in her lovely green eyes. Elijah perceived her as a threat his family and wanted to eliminate her the moment he relayed his thoughts to him but Klaus suggested that they kept a close watch on her rather than bring the ire of the King's daughter for killing her servant. The truth however was that he didn't want her killed.

"Would you like some wine milord?"

"I would." He responded and waited for his now empty chalice to be refilled. "So, what's it like to work for the De Martels?" He stared waiting for a reply.

"It's wonderful." She gave a reply softly. "His King was very gracious for taking me in for which I am forever grateful."

Others might have believed her but his heightened senses picked up a little resent in her tongue which she failed to totally conceal. "So does the lady have a name?"

"Cassia milord."

Such a lovely name he thought. "You can call me Klaus in private." He blurted out unthinkingly and the girl blinked a little in surprise before giving slight grin.

…

What was it with slaves and their obsession for Lords and Ladies? Aurora thought savagely. From the moment the Comte Du Guise's children arrived at her home she'd had a deep crush on Niklaus but it seemed that his eyes were dead set on that servant girl Cassia. What did she have that she didn't? She clearly wasn't as beautiful as she was. Kings who travelled to from all walks of life always complimented her.

"Milady Aurora." One of the servants approached her once her conversation with Niklaus had come to an end. "What do you want?!" She demanded angrily.

With a trembling hand the servant handed her a neatly folded letter. Aurora's heart started to beat in anticipation as unfolded it. Had Niklaus finally taken notice of her and wished to court her?

Seeing Lucien's name on it her eyes dulled a little in annoyance.

_Your eyes are as lovely…_

She stopped reading and tore the paper in palpable fury. How dare he?! When would he take a hint that she wasn't interested in a peasant?

…

For almost two weeks Cassia had been missing from the Castle making Klaus suspicious. Had she been sick?

"You seem troubled my Lord?" came Aurora's voice behind him. He quickly turned to give her a smile. "Not at all, I am just looking for someone."

"Oh?" She faked her surprise deliberately. "Perhaps I could be of some assistance. Who is it that you are looking for?"

Klaus resisted the urge to sigh in annoyance. "Cassia."

Genuine surprise flashed across her face. "I didn't know that you two were on a first name basis. In any case she's on sick leave."

Somehow he doubted that.

…

Klaus stared at the battered and bruised girl as she sat with her head in her hands on the bed in her small room in horror. "Cassia" he whispered and she quickly dropped her hands to face him. Her eyes were quite puffy indicating that she had been crying for quite some time.

"Klaus?" her voice was hoarse. "You shouldn't be here, you will get me in more trouble."

Blurring towards her, he placed both hands on her shoulder as he sat on the side of the bed facing her. "No one knows I'm here. You won't get in more trouble because of me." He promised. He was a little surprised however of not getting a reaction from the unnatural act he made.

"I am a witch Klaus." She said having seen his worried expression. "I already knew that there was something odd about you and your family from the moment we met."

His eyes narrowed in anger. "Then why don't you fight back?!" He demanded sharply. "Why let them treat you like this?!" he couldn't understand why a witch who was capable of magic would restrict herself.

"Because of these restraints." She pointed out the iron wrist bands around her hand. "A warlock bewitched them and had them placed on me. There restrict me from casting any spells."

She flinched a little and Klaus who had momentarily forgotten of her bruises brought his right hand up to his mouth and down bit his wrist before bringing it close to her mouth. "Drink my blood, it will heal you."

Cassia looked at his hand in shock before parting her lips slightly allowing him to press his the bloody part onto her tongue. She frowned slightly at the metallic taste as she sucked in a little. A second later Cassia felt the pain in her body begin to dissipate as her wounds began to heal.

Her mouth dropped as she gazed at the man before him. "That's amazing…"

"That's the only good part about me, the rest however isn't." He cut her off as he stood up.

"Drinking blood in order to survive doesn't make you a monster Klaus, it's neither good nor bad but necessary." She spoke with conviction making him look at her curiously. "But if you ever wanted to know the definition of a monster, then I suggest you look no further than the people who are in power here."

It was now his turn to face her in shock. She smiled slightly at him as she stood up. Klaus moved closer to her and raised his hand to brush a stray hair away from her perfect elven face. "You have a unique way of seeing the world."

He truly didn't understand what it was about her that drew him in. Staring at her distinctive green eyes he leaned in closing the gap between them and kissed her. It was soft and gentle at first before it became heated. All of a sudden he had her pinned against the wall of her room as his lips left hers only to stoop down to reach her neck. He growled a little when he felt her sharp nails threaten to penetrate through the skin of his shoulders.

…

"_Klaus…Klaus." _

Cassia's voice kept calling his name in his sleep. It had been a nice fulfilling dream he had had the previous night and he didn't want to wake up as tried to remember exactly what had happened. As the memory began emerge he smiled.

"_Klaus! I know that you can hear. Would you stop smiling?!"_

His eyes opened at once to face the naked beauty sitting on top of him with hands placed on his muscular chest as she glared at him. It wasn't a dream after all. His hands came to up to her waist.

"Hello love?"

Cassia sighed in annoyance. "I swear that you are going to get me killed Klaus. You really need to leave before…" She squeaked in surprise and blushed brightly when she felt…

"Klaus?" Cassia's heart picked up speed as the vampire before him shifted their position. She was now lying on the bed facing him up as he slowly brought down his face to give her a searing kiss continuing where there had left off the previous night.

…

"I am going to tell you something that will probably make you hate me." Klaus said as he sat beside her in her bedroom. They had continued to see each other like this for weeks.

"Very well then, what is it that you desire to tell me?" Cassia asked in worry. Was he planning to leave?

"Aurora's father who has been expecting me to fall in love with his daughter for quite some time now is beginning to become suspicious of my disappearing act." He paused trying to find the words to explain.

"You need to court her as to keep up appearances otherwise I would be killed if they find out about us, and you are not exactly in a great position to act out against the king lest you draw out the attention of the person after you and your siblings."

"You know?" asked Klaus at her intuition. Was he an open book?

"I've been chased before by someone I was trying to hide from my past. I understand your predicament." She said taking his hand. "You are protecting yourself, your family and me."

He had expected a fight but not this.

"Despite myself being a witch, I understand how politics of this world act. There is a time to fight and also not to."

_**A month later**_

"I am coming with you." Aurora declared to Elijah. He and his family were preparing to run because of Kol's indiscretions.

"No Aurora you can't." said Elijah. "This curse is ours and ours alone to bare."

"But I am like you now." Aurora tried to protest only to be cut off by Elijah

"You are not our blood!"

"What difference does blood make, all this talk about your family sacred bond when I know things about him that you never will, even that which weighs heaviest on his heart."

Elijah narrowed his eyes at that bold declaration. "What did you say? What precisely did my brother say to you?" He stepped closer to her when she refused glaring into her eyes. "SPEAK!"

And as if she had fallen into a trance she spoke his darkest secret.

Elijah took a step back pain and anguish marring his visage. "He…he killed our mother? So he… he lied to me. He's lied to us all."

…

The following day Klaus and his entire family were nowhere to be found so as Lucien and the De Martel twins. The King sent out a search team to track down their movements for the entire day yielding no results.

In his anger and despair he gave his soldiers instructions to assault the servants and the nearby villagers until either one of them revealed where they had went. The process was dropped when a man dressed in Viking regalia entered the castle only to ask but one question.

Where were his children?

The King made the fatal mistake of giving his soldiers permission to kill him.

The man ripped one of the soldier's heart from his chest and picked up the sword which he had drooped when he fell down dead to the floor. He then begun to swing it killing anyone in his way. Some escaped but others couldn't since he ran in a blur.

Cassia was amongst the people that managed to escape the castle and stole the king's horse for good measure.

…

As these events took place, a being called Death only watched from afar outside of the earth realm at how her Mistress had suffered. Her pain and anger from her previous life had prevented her from moving over and left her powerless in the new world.

Death however had a feeling that she would fight with all of her might to protect the unborn child she didn't know that she was carrying if not to protect herself.

He wondered silently if he should lend aid by giving her some of the rarest magic's books from her previous lifetime.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you for the reviews!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Travelling for weeks in search of witches who could remove the wrists bands proved to be difficult for Cassia. Most lands weren't even aware of the existence of the supernatural but the ones that did would rather tie them on the stakes and burn them rather than aid her. She'd had to escape within an inch of her life when she asked of their existence in a small Clan called Kan.

…

After Esther had experienced the untimely death of her first born child in the Middle ages in Northern Europe, Ayana a powerful witch who happened to be her mentor and best friend told her and her husband Mikael about a Mystical land far away in the New World where the inhabitants experienced good health, speed and strength. When she moved there with the Mikaelsons she became a healer and a prophet to the people because of her gift of communing with the spirits.

Looking at the state of the village people now she couldn't help but sorrowful at the losses there sustained because of her friends abominable creations. News of the Mikaelsons infamy reached back to the lands as Mikael pursued them. Spirits on the other side began to plot of their demise and she agreed with them. It was a tragedy yes, but they had to be stopped.

Standing a few feet away, Ayana silently observed as a few witches dug deep into the ground at the spot where the white oak tree once stood for the ashes. Her little hobby was disrupted by a man who came rushing towards her.

"Ayana! There is a horse coming in this direction at top speed!" The tired sweaty looking man took in huge breaths as he relayed the message.

Her eyes widened in surprise at the news. "Take me there Rowan." She commanded and the man nodded once before turning around to jog back from the direction he had come from with Ayana on his heels.

They came to an abrupt stop. Ayana raised her hands preparing to chant a deadly spell should their visitor happen to be hostile. A fatigue girl who looked like she hadn't slept well for a few days came into view. Ayana immediately realised that the woman was aware of her abilities when she noticed her eyes widen in fright and pulled the horse to slow down its pace.

"Please, I mean you no harm." Said the girl.

Ayana didn't held her position not wanting to drop her guard down. She frowned slightly when the girl nodded her head in approval at her stance. "Constant Vigilance. My old mentor used to say."

She got off her horse and dragged it forward approaching the pair. "My name is Cassia." She said when she stopped three feet away from them. "I-I-suspect that I am with child…I need your help."

Before Ayana could even respond the girl fainted and dropped to the ground. She ran forward and knelt besides her. Running her hands on the girl, her medical expertise kicked in. "She has a fever. Quick! Help me take her."

The man stepped closer and crouched before picking her up bridal style and began to follow the witch from behind in hurried footsteps.

…

"Did I just die again?" Cassia asked as she looked around a familiar white room where she had met Dumbledore 17 years ago.

"No you didn't, I just made you faint to bring you here."

She quickly turned around when she heard that cold chilling voice. A man holding a cane stood wearing a long travelling cloak. He was thin and looked older. He had short brown hair and brown eyes with a hooked nose that immediately reminded her of Snape. He was slightly shorter than her in height.

"Who are you?" asked Cassia.

Instead of replying, the man raised his other free hand instead and turned it so she could see a ring on his finger. Gaunt's ring to be exact but it wasn't cracked which meant that the stone was inside. Raising the cane up as if holding an umbrella, it immediately shrunk and shifted to look like the elder wand. Last but not least, his travelling cloak shifted into the invisibility cloak. Her cloak.

The two objects shifted back to their original form. "I'm sure everything you have just witnessed gives a clear description of what I am Miss Potter."

Cassia's jaw had drooped as she gazed at the being before her. Of course it was clear now as to who he was but the question that lingered in her head was what he wanted from her. She gasped loudly, she wasn't Death's Mistress was she? No!

"No mere mortal can control Death Miss Potter despite the fables you heard." He said noticing her frightened expression. "The Peverell brothers did not meet me on the deep treacherous river. Antioch and Cadmus were powerful necromancers who summoned and bound me with a spell. They were greedy for power and wanted to dominate. When your ancestor ignotus walked in on them he was appalled at what they had done and tried to have me released. In their anger, they cast a spell to bind him intending to kill him later after I had granted each of their requests. There also had the audacity to demand that I give an oath to not kill them."

Cassia could only watch at the being enthralled by the story of what had actually transpired. In a way Dumbledore had been right in assuming that the Peverells where powerful dangerous wizards, but he was wrong in thinking that they actually had the power to create such powerful relics. "So what happened?" She said when Death paused for a moment.

"I am Death Miss Potter. When I want to reap someone I cannot be cheated." He said. "When powerful people think that they are on the brink of victory, they very often tend to overlook loopholes that would prove detrimental to them. Tom Riddle for example."

Of course. Underestimating the power of a mother's sacrifice for her only child was Tom Riddle's ultimate downfall.

"I agreed not to kill them directly but I never said anything about influencing other people, dead or living. Ignotus somehow managed to escape and so I tracked him down and handed him my cloak to shield him away from his brothers and his other enemies." Death said. "And when he had lived up to a ripe old age I visited him. He actually dragged me into a hug the same way your friend Hermione used to with a great smile and actually told me that he was ready to be taken to the next life by a very old friend."

Wow. It was the only thought that came to her.

"Now the main reason I brought you here is because you share the same traits as your ancestor whom I deeply respect. You do not seek power and I have no doubt that should you have decided to return to face Voldemort once and for all, you would have set the Elder Wand aside or thrown it into the veil to prevent other people from seeking it to wreak havoc on the earth. However this plane that you now exist in is filled with danger. You no longer have the so called protection of that old fool Dumbledore and because of that you will be forced to make tough decisions if you expect yourself and your daughter that you are carrying to survive."

Cassia's heart began to throb. How was she supposed to fight with no magic? She wasn't even trained in the craft of combat for Merlin's sake.

"I have set up a house for you to live in. it's filled with massive spell books for you to study and practice. Consider it a head start and as for training how to fight? I expect you to use your cunning. I don't expect to see you back here not for a very long time Miss Potter or I would be very disappointed." Said Death.

She nodded not wanting to upset the powerful cosmic entity and remembered something. "You haven't told me were you set up the house."

"I hadn't forgotten Miss Potter, the house is…."

…

Drawing in a huge breath she sat up.

"Ah, thank goodness you are back." Ayana spoke relieved. "A second later you would have been dead."

Cassia closed her eyes in frustration. She had been brought back before Death had given her valuable information. She felt the urge to pull out her hair but forced herself not to.

"Thank you for your help, I cannot repay you enough."

Ayana shook her head. "Nonsense child, I desire no payment of any kind." She then frowned slightly. "I do have to ask however where you got those iron wrist bands? There appear to be magical in nature intended to restrain a witch from performing magic."

Seeing the suspicious glint in her eyes she chose her words carefully. "When my family was killed my magic was bound by the King De Martel. I never cast any spell for 12 years."

"So you killed the King instead, I am guessing?" Ayana asked. Perhaps the girl was lying she guessed.

Cassia shook her head. "He was killed by a demon of man searching for his children. News reached the kingdom of people who were stronger than iron and moved with speed. There said that these men fed the blood of other men like bats…"

Ayana's eyes widened at that revelation. She spoke of the Mikaelsons.

"I was one of the few that managed to escape from the man that hunted them."

She placed her hands on the bands and muttered some words but after a few minutes she gave up. "The person who placed these bindings on you was unfortunately a very powerful warlock. I can't undo the spell."

Cassia's hope deflated but she thanked her nonetheless.

"Try to rest, I will return in a moment." Ayana told the girl and left the house. She hadn't been entirely truthful about releasing the bindings. She just couldn't bring herself to trust the girl. She had once trusted Esther only to be disappointed.

…

Holly, a healthy bouncing beautiful baby girl was brought out into the world. She had green eyes just like her mother and her father's blonde hair. At first Ayana thought that she looked like Niklaus but quickly dispelled that idea since vampires couldn't procreate. Just like her mother she was magical but still too young to practice. However when she turned five Ayana began to teach her how to perform magic but was careful not to teach her unbinding magic.

"What is this again?" Ayana held a necklace in Holly's view.

"It's a talisman Ayana from which a witch can use to draw out power to not tire herself quickly when casting magic." The young girl replied with a big smile eliciting a chuckle from the old witch.

"Very good, we will continue tomorrow." She responded bringing the lesson to an end. The girl got up from the log she was sitting and ran towards her mother who was setting up fire to cook.

"Mother, mother. I learned about summoning and banishing objects today, tomorrow I will learn how to start a fire." She squealed in excitement making Cassia forget about her task momentarily to pick her up and tickle her until her she couldn't breathe from her giggles.

"That's wonderful sweetheart, perhaps then you could lend me a hand in starting up a fire." The girl nodded enthusiastically at that suggestion.

Ayana could only stare at the bond that the mother shared with her daughter. Over the years she had expected her to venture out into the world in search of a witch capable of unbinding her restraints but was surprised when she chose not to.

"_The last time I tried that I almost got killed by the people who hated our kind. I will do some day when the time is right."_

That had been her reply then. Ayana had felt pity and wanted to unbind her there and then but stopped when she learned of her views about the ancestors.

"_I respect your gift of being able to communicate with the dead Ayana, but you should be very careful about some of the instructions they give you. I say this because I know of a warlock who was so greedy that he wanted power to defeat all of his enemies up to the point that he actually created a ring that he intended to use to drag back those that were at peace to give him insight of them. That man's wife suddenly died and he wanted to bring her back but only managed to bring back her spirit which drove him insane to the point of committing suicide."_

Ayana understood the morality of that story. Those that are dead had no right to dictate to the living. The spirits weren't happy of that fact and had instructed her to indoctrinate her child so that she would grow up to hate her mother. The task wasn't easy seeing the bond that there shared.

They then ordered her to eliminate her and so she began to plot.

…

Opening her eyes, Cassia discovered that she was lying on the open field. When she looked up her eyes quickly closed due to the sensitivity of the sun. It was way too bright. Deciding to get up on her feet she almost fell back down due to her dizziness.

Her eyes widened slightly at a soldier who lay dead with an arrow sticking in his neck. What had happened here? Her hand flew to her head as she felt the signs of a pounding headache threatening to come to the surface. Turning around to go back to the village, she gasped in shock when a mirage of her and daughter appeared out of nowhere.

"_Mommy, how about this one?" her five year old precious girl was holding a pink flower. Her mirage stepped closer to her and the girl took a step back giggling._

"_No Mommy! Please don't tickle me!" She said her eyes shining with mirth. Cassia raised her hands up with a sincere expression plastered on her face. "I won't tickle you sweet heart, I pinky swear."_

The mirage vanished and she blinked in surprise when she realized what it was. A memory.

"_We meet again witch!" _A harsh voice screamed from behind her_._ Cassia quickly turned around to see three horses mounted by armed soldiers.

_Her mirage in between them which was holding the girl in her arms turned and sprinted away from them._

"_Quick Milan! Stop her!" One of the soldiers commanded. _The person that she assumed to be Milan quickly pulled out a bow and arrow and fired. She gasped in anguish when it stabbed her through her arm also impaling her daughter in the process.

The mirage vanished again and when it reappeared, she saw herself stabbing one of the soldiers in the neck before a sword impaled her from the back through her heart and dropped dead to the ground. It vanished yet again

Where was her daughter?! Placing her hands on her chest to dropped to the ground on her knees and wailed. It wasn't fair. Her only child, her pride and joy. After a while her eyes gazed upon their final spot. She stood up and walked over to the place.

Another mirage popped up of her instructing the girl to flee when she noticed that she had healed from the attack.

She was alive, Cassia realised and just like that her pain vanished only to be replaced extreme happiness. But why hadn't the soldiers pursued her? It just didn't make sense to let someone alive to report them of what had happened unless their instructions where to only kill her but live the child alive.

No. it couldn't be the reason.

Suddenly she felt thirsty and her instincts were telling her to feed on the blood of the deceased soldier. Not thinking twice about her actions, she approached the dead man and crouched down to closer to the ground before sinking her teeth into his throat. She felt the urge to throw up from sucking from his collated artery and drew back. Somehow, the chemistry of her body shifted into accepting the blood. Veins started popping up just underneath her eyelids and she felt a sharp pain in her upper gums as two sharp identical teeth appeared.

She was now a vampire.

Quickly getting up to her feet she blurred away from the corpse and hid in the shade that the trees provided. The sun was no longer her friend but an enemy.

…

Back at the village Ayana was happy at what had taken place. She held Holly in her arms as she rocked her back and forth trying to sooth her from her sobs of what had happened to her mother. Her pain would come to pass and then she would be brought in to the fold.

A few hours later Holly was soundly asleep.

Ayana left the house to meet up with the other witches. "You should probably go and fetch her body to give it a proper burial."

"Are you sure that we did the right thing here Ayana?" Rowan asked. Betraying a mother so that they could kidnap her own daughter didn't really suit well with him.

"It was the spirit's decree Rowan. To defy them would have been to defy the natural order itself which would have been a catastrophe for us but be rest assured that her death wasn't in vain." Said Ayana with deep conviction.

"I'm sure that Holly would never agree to that sentiment when she one day learns the truth that we were responsible for the demise of her mother." Rowan said looking up at the moon.

"Who said she has to know?" Ayana said. She was about to turn back to her house but froze when she heard a voice speak.

"Do you and the spirits truly despise me that much Ayana?"

They both turned around and saw Cassia looking at them.

"Having me killed because you don't like my views, that I would understand. But to take my daughter away from me?" Cassia shook her head. Her face was expressionless.

Rowan looked like he had seen a ghost whereas Ayana raised her palm.

"I did not come here for a fight." She said as she approached them only to stop a few feet away having bumped into her shield. "I'm here for my daughter. I can see that I am not wanted here, so I won't intrude any further."

"Sorry, but the child belongs to the spirits." Ayana declared making her narrow her eyes in anger.

"If you don't give me child this instant, I will kill every last person in this village. That is a promise." Cassia began to walk around her shield looking for an opening.

The witch and the man sneered at that threat. They both knew that her magic was abound, she nothing to stand on.

"Empty threat."

Ayana took a step back in fear when she noticed veins appearing on her face. How had she became a vampire without a doppelganger? Of course. It was the child! Niklaus's child. She had been right all along when she noticed the little girl's resemblance to her father that she possessed.

"Last chance."

Ayana drew back her head and laughed, really laughed. The girl was even weaker now. She was too stupid, trading her powers for immortality. Those iron bands were no longer necessary it seemed. Muttering a few words after ceasing from her laughter, her wrist bands dropped to the ground.

"There. I might as well attend to your first request."

She raised her brow when the girl smiled. Didn't she know that you couldn't be both a witch and a vampire?

Raising her palm towards the shield, a powerful wave erupted and sent Ayana and Rowan flying back and colliding with her house before dropping to the ground.

"My magic has been sealed for a very long time. I could feel it grow and threaten to break out as years went by." She walked towards the witch who was slowly getting up to her feet looking frightened at the power that was displayed. "It's now stronger than ever. Your shield spell is feeble at best. I am going to ask you one final time Ayana as someone I once considered friend before the betrayal. Give me my daughter or feel my wrath."

Looking at the green orbs staring at her she could feel the power oozing from the vampire. How was it possible that she still possessed magic?

"Take another step Rowan and I will have you for dinner."

Ayana winced as she opened her front door and entered the house to fetch the girl. Did Cassia even have a plan as to where there were going to stay. Picking the girl careful not to wake her up she came back to the door before stopping.

"What assurances do I have that you will keep your word and not kill us?" She asked. Cassia had deeply unsettled her, she was now sure that the king had bound her for a perfect reason.

"You don't, but I promise you that if you don't hand her over now…"

The threat was left hanging in the air. Ayana took a deep breath before stepping outside and handed over the baby to its mother arms. A look of adoration reflected on her face and she chuckled.

"Death, how clever."

Ayana froze thinking that she was about to kill them and then jumped slightly in surprise when the girl turned and just vanished into the night. She didn't blur away or she would have noticed. She simply just vanished.

"What just happened?" Rowan asked his face a mask of fear.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks for the Reviews.**_

_**Astravega – Cassia is tribrid just like her daughter. She wasn't born a werewolf but was bitten by Holly when she transformed therefore she cannot sire any hybrids.**_

* * *

Mark and Alice Wendell stared at the girl sitting on a double couch inside their living room with shock and fear. They had just descended downstairs from their daughter's room who was very sick to attend the knock on their door. The person outside had identified herself as Holly Potter and had made them an offer to help their daughter Laurel in exchange for theirs.

Mark had been furious at that bold declaration. How could she help their daughter who had a brain tumour and according to the doctor's reports only had two months to live? To say he had been shocked when the girl took out a flick knife and cut her palm only for it to heal in a matter of seconds had been an understatement.

"What are you?" He asked.

Holly Potter's green orbs shifted to a golden colour with amber highlights but what really scared them were the veins underneath her eye lashes and two sets of razor sharp teeth.

"I am a crossbreed of vampire, werewolf and witch." Holly said once her fierce expression shifted back to normal. "I am not here to hurt you but to help."

"How?" Alice squeaked.

"With magic." Holly said. "My blood can heal any fatal wound save for cancer, however my magic can do a lot more." She had gotten their attention now. Mark and Alice looked at each other briefly before turning to nod at her.

"How will you do this?" Mark asked.

"As long as Laurel's spirit is inside her body I cannot do anything, it needs to be placed in a very powerful object there by allowing mine to be placed inside her body to…"She was immediately cut off by an appalled looking Mark.

"Wait what?!" He shouted jumping up to his feet staring coldly at the girl. "You want to banish my only daughter's soul so you can possess her body?! No!"

"It's the only way to help her Mr Wendell I assure you." Holly replied calmly. "My spirit contains a magical core that will slowly burn away the brain tumour and when it's completely gone, I will vacate out and return back her spirit."

Alice's face had become white. It wasn't every day that you get to learn that vampires, werewolves and witches existed and what Holly was suggesting… "Why do you want to heal our daughter? Surely they are many other girls out there who could use that kind of help. Why ours?"

Holly nodded at the lady. "You are right, there are many girls out there but the main reason I chose yours is because you live in a town near Mystic Falls which is prone to vampire attacks. I need a valid reason to visit there to infiltrate a certain group."

"Infiltrate? Just exactly how old are you?" Mark asked. Was she a government experiment or something?

"I'm 982 years old. I turned at the age of 18." Holly said casually shocking them even further. "So are we doing this or do I have to compel you to forget this meeting ever taking place before moving on to another family?"

Mark opened his mouth to speak but was beaten to the punch by his wife.

"Do it." Turning to look at Mark whose jaw had dropped in surprise. "I refuse to lose our daughter at the age of 17 before she has even lived Mark. I just can't."

Mark closed his mouth before nodding reluctantly. "Alright. So how do we do this?"

…

They followed every instruction that Holly gave them. The furniture in the lounge room had been pushed further away from the centre of the room which now inhabited glowing candles which were placed strategically in the shape of a figure 8 also known as an infinity sign.

The electric lights where switched off.

"You can now place your daughter in the first circle of the infinity sign and I will lie down in the other." Holly instructed.

Mark did as asked as Holly handed a golden necklace over to Alice which strangely reminded her of the millennium puzzle but instead of an eye on the cubic triangle was a straight vertical line that cut down through a circle in equal halves.

"Hold the chain just outside of the infinity sign."

She did just that and waited as the girl lay down in the circle. Holly began to chant in what appeared to be Latin as the couple observed silently. A moment later they heard the wind pick up speed just outside of the house as the flames on the candles rose up.

She kept chanting and the couple gasped in shock as a small marble sized bright blinding white sharped ball rose out of their daughter's chest slowly approaching the pendant and be absorbed through.

It became silent for a moment. They couldn't believe what there where seeing and there were absolutely sure that this was dark magic.

"It's my turn now." Holly said gesturing with her hand for Alice to move slightly away. "You might want to obstruct your gaze." She warned them.

Immediately closing their eyes, she began to chant and a moment later she gasped in pain and then became silent. Warmth invaded the room as though a small sun had appeared and despite their eyes being shut, light threatened to penetrate their eyelids and a moment later the feeling disappeared.

"You can open your eyes now."

Mark and Alice opened their eyes and jumped back shrieking slightly at seeing their daughter standing in front of them. She only rolled her eyes in amusement before turning to face Holly who remained laying on the floor with her eyes shut.

"It's done." Laurel said looking at them. "I can feel my magic playing around with the tumour which is painful by the way."

That brought them back to their senses as they dashed closer to the girl placing their hands on her head as though trying to feel the magic.

"It's working, just give it a year." She spoke once they had stepped back and started gushing their thanks to the passenger.

"I will attend Mystic Fall's high to make sure that she doesn't miss out on her education." She said solemnly. "You can keep my body along with the pendant." Seeing the panicked look on their faces as they stared at the body she took a sneak peek into their minds and resisted the urge to chuckle. "I will perform a spell that will prevent my corpse from rotting and stinking up the place, no need to worry."

* * *

_**Sorry for the short chapter;**_

_**Should I begin at season 1 of Vampire diaries or…**_


	5. Author's Note

_**Hey, Guys.**_

_**This isn't a chapter but I wanted to know of your opinions of whether Holly should befriend the Mystic Falls gang. I have compiled a list of people and would like to know whom you vote for;**_

_**Elena**_

_**Bonnie**_

_**Caroline**_

_**Stefan**_

_**Damon**_

_**Alaric **_

_**Jenna**_

_**Anna**_

_**Pearl**_

_**Any suggestions you might have would definitely be taken into consideration.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thanks for the reviews**_

_**It seems that Caroline, Alaric and Damon win the vote**_

* * *

_A few weeks ago_

Holly stood in her huge room of the Potter Manor finishing up a painting of her mother Cassia. She drew dozens in the past centuries as a way of honoring her since she was her whole world. From the moment she was born her mother dotted on her. However she felt a hole in her heart that was reserved for her father. She craved to meet him but her mother forbade it claiming that she would be putting herself and him in danger from his countless enemies he had made and not to mention his father.

"I can take him mom. I have magic and not to mention an army of hybrids." Holly declared staring angrily. Why couldn't she understand that she wanted to spend some time with him?

Cassia folded her arms on her chest and raised a brow slightly. "You want to take care of him the same way you did with the witches who were chasing us? I seem to remember your action not going so well."

Her glare shifted to guilt as the image of using a deadly curse came rushing to her mind.

…

_New world_

_Holly had approached her mother the same way she did a few years back when she was still a toddler wondering why they had left the village. She missed Ayana the witch who had taught her spells and when she asked her mother why they had left, she only postponed the explanation claiming that she wasn't old enough to understand. Now that she was 17 her mother was obliged to tell her._

"_I guess it's now the time to tell you isn't it?" Cassia had said. She looked at her with a sombre expression only to receive a nod in reply._

_When she learned the reason she was furious. Why? Why would Ayana do this to her and her mom? In her anger she had left the safety of their hidden house and appeared on the witches radar who seemed to have been hunting them without any luck of finding them for 13 years._

_She had been captured and bound before being brought to the village. _

"_I am sorry my child but we can't let you live any longer. You are a curse on this earth." Ayana had said in the presence of the witches that surrounded her bound form on a stake. "You won't be able to escape."_

_She understood what she meant when she had clasped her wrists with iron bands that had once been forced on her mother. Ayana didn't know however that she had been taught how to remove them and escape but that wasn't her goal._

_Holly wanted to make them suffer for what they had done. She broke the bands and cast fiendfyre in their midst before apparating to the pathway that led to the entrance of the village to witness her handy work only to be stuck with an arrow in the heart and die._

_Waking up she noticed someone standing in front of her blocking the sun. Squinting her eyes slightly she realized that it was her mother._

"_What happened?" Holly stood up slowly in confusion._

"_Look behind you." Her mother instructed. Her eyes were narrowed slightly and her lips thin. She was angry._

_Holly froze in shock. The level of destruction that had occurred was devastating. Memories came rushing back to her mind. In her blind rage she had quickly forgotten that there were innocents who hadn't been involved in her capture mainly non-magical families and their children. She had literally obliterated them from their existence._

"_I managed to save a grand total of seven people, four of which were children." Her mother said but it only made her feel worse. "The witches got what they deserved but I cannot say the same for the rest Holly."_

…

"I will never use that spell again mom." She whispered. A few moments later she felt herself being pulled into a hug. "I don't mean to keep you here by reminding you of what happened a thousand years ago Holly. Those where dark times and I just want you to be careful." Cassia said before breaking the hug and holding the sides of her face.

"Times have changed, perhaps it is time you journeyed to Mystic Falls…" She was immediately cut off.

"You are not coming?" Holly's eyes widened. She couldn't do this without her.

"I will eventually come." Cassia said and seeing her unhappy expression she decided to elaborate. "It's easier for one person to…"

"I know." Holly sniffed and smirked a little.

…

_Now_

_Mystic Falls_

George Wendell who was Mark's younger brother stared at the car that had pulled off at his drive way. He had been brought up to speed by his older brother of the new development that had taken place at his house. At first he had been pleased that his niece whom he had loved so much was about to make a full recovery given the latest diagnostic that the doctor had given but when he had been told of the method being employed he didn't know what to think. Looking at the girl possessing her body as she got off the car and approach his porch he didn't know how to greet her.

"Trust me George this is weird for me too, but in order for this arrangement to work and not draw any suspicions we need to act as if we already know each other." Laurel/Holly said before giving a very enthusiastic smile and pulling him into a hug.

He blinked in surprise at her superb acting skills and returned the hug before leading her inside his home. It was a two story house made out of bricks. The windows downstairs were quite huge as compared to the ones upstairs. The living room was spacious and cosy with a fire place against its northern wall. Its entirety was painted white except for the bathrooms which had crème tiles covering both the floor and walls. The dining room a wooden floor and the kitchen was huge. There were four bedrooms upstairs and Laurel was given the second largest room.

"So, a crossbreed of three mythical beings? I'm still having a hard time processing this, how does that work?" George asked once they had settled down in the living room.

"What I tell you shouldn't leave this room or you will be a target." Laurel said. She had insisted that he call her that name and get used to it. George nodded once and she went on to explain.

"Witches and werewolves have always existed since the beginning of time I think. Vampires came only later as a result of one man's pride who sought only to protect his children."

George's face had morphed into intrigue at what Laura was saying;

"From what I learned, werewolves and witches coexisted peacefully. At every full moon the people would hide underneath the caves against the savagery of the men who transformed into beasts. It wasn't a permanent solution as accidents were most likely to happen as evidenced by two individuals who had snuck out to witness the men shift into werewolves." She paused for a moment.

"They died I am guessing?" George asked. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out but what did that have to do with the origin of vampires?

"The younger boy was mauled to death. His body was then brought back to the village the following day which set the creation of the vampire race into motion." She said.

Laurel rolled her eyes in amusement at the attention she was getting. Supernatural elements almost always intrigued the non - magicals. "The man who lost his son to the werewolves became bitter and hateful and sought aid from his wife who happened to be a very powerful witch so as to cast a spell that would make him and his family superior to the werewolves."

"He had his family turned to vampires!?" George exploded before blushing at the raised eyebrow. "Sorry, please do continue." He smiled sheepishly.

_**...**_

"The battle of Willow Creek took place at the end of the war right in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in that battle?" Mr Tanner the egotistical History teacher asked the students in his class. When no one answered he turned to an African – American girl. "Miss Bennett?"

"Um… A lot?" A few people chuckled at that witty reply. "I'm not sure. But like a whole lot?"

Mr Tanner didn't look amused by that reply. "Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Miss Bennett." His eyes proceeded to sweep around the room and paused to select another victim. "Mr Donovan, would you like this opportunity to come over your imbedded jock stereotype?"

"It's okay, Mr Tanner, I'm cool with it." Matt said making the class chuckle. Tanner's eyes swept over the room once more in search of another victim and stopped at Elena.

"Elena, surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events?"

"I'm sorry…I – I don't know." The girl stuttered completely clueless.

"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena. But the personal excuses ended for summer break." It became silent as every student stared at the teacher with undisguised unbelief at the meaning behind those words.

Stefan Salvatore a new student at the school was about to answer the question only to be beat to the punch by a girl who stood at the door. She had grey eyes, curly dark hair, slender figure, small chest and narrow hips.

"There were 346 casualties sir, unless you count the local civilians that were caught in the crossfire."

She entered the classroom in silence and approached his desk before handing him a form to sign. Tanner stared at the file for a moment and signed it before gesturing for her to find a sit.

"That is correct Miss Wendell except, of course, there were no civilian casualties in the battle."

"Actually, there were twenty-seven." She contradicted as she placed her bag on the table before sitting down. "Confederate soldiers fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. You can check the founders archives stored in Civil Hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts Mr Tanner."

Jaws dropped on the students faces as they chuckled at the way she schooled the teacher.

…

Weeks passed by since Holly had registered at Mystic Falls high. She quickly became friends with Caroline the girl with a bubbly personality. She might have come across as shallow, self-absorbed and envious of Elena but she was a good friend.

Knocking at the History classroom door she waited for the new History teacher to invite her in.

"Come in."

Holly entered and noticed that she wasn't the only student. Sitting on one of the students chair was one Jeremy Gilbert who happened to be Elena's younger brother. "You wanted to see me sir?"

Alaric Saltzman the new teacher who had replaced the recently deceased Tanner sat on his desk in front eating his sandwich silently. "Yes I did." He said before placing his food in the open lunch box and pulling out a file from his desk. "Your old teacher had a jackass file with a label attached to it, what I find to be odd however is your name inside given the fact that you are acing all of your classes. I wonder if you could elaborate that for me"

Holly's eyes narrowed slightly at Tanner's hostility. He never appreciated the fact that she knew History better than him. "That's because I was nothing more than a know it all to him." She said

Jeremy snorted before quickly adopting a serious look when both heads turned around to face him. "You are free to go Jeremy." Alaric said prompting him to leave.

"I hear that you are quite the sketch artist."

Holly nodded. "I love to paint during my spare time."

"Do you have any sketches with you?" Alaric asked.

Holly placed her bag on the table before pulling out a sketch book and handing it over to the teacher. Alaric looked intrigued at the drawings that depicted the school, some of its students and teachers. She was very talented he concluded. "You said you paint?" he asked.

"Yes, all of my paintings are back at home."

"I would very much like to see them sometime if you don't mind."

After receiving a nod from the girl he rose up to his feet with the jackass file before dumping it into the small trash can of his class. "I am not Tanner and judging by what I see, I can safely bet that he might have been a little envious of you." He said before dismissing her.

…

She could feel the tension inside the Gilbert home. Bonnie and Caroline weren't on speaking terms because of some necklace. She could have pushed her way into discovering what it was about but she felt that it would have been crossing the line to read Bonnie's mind and there weren't any guarantees that she wouldn't notice seeing that she came from a powerful Bennett line.

"Alright that's it." She announced making the trio face her. "I can't take the hostility any more, what is it all about by the way?"

They all turned to face Caroline who sighed in defeat. "Alright fine I am sorry, if you want the ugly ass necklace keep it. It's yours." She said reluctantly.

"I threw it away." Bonnie said making Holly look at her in surprise. "It was giving me nightmares." She went on to explain.

Caroline looked livid. "You could have just gave it me." Her jaw clenched in annoyance.

"Why? So you can give it back to Damon?" Elena responded.

But surprise surprise, the necklace had somehow found itself back in Bonnie's handbag. The fright that overcame Bonnie's visage was enough for Holly to conclude that the spirits on the other side where somehow involved in this.

She groaned when Bonnie mentioned that she was a witch whilst Caroline scoffed in disbelief. "And don't we all know it." She said mockingly.

Bonnie wasn't thrilled by her comment and was about to leave the kitchen only to be stopped by the new girl.

"Wait Bonnie, a bold claim like that usually warrants a demonstration. Caroline is new to this and therefore you can't be mad at her for the blasé attitude."

Bonnie stared at Holly in surprise. "Does that mean you are not new to this? You know what I am?"

"I've known for quite some time Bonnie." She said making Elena narrow her eyes slightly in suspicion whilst Caroline just looked further confused.

"Then why didn't you say anything?!" Bonnie demanded.

Holly raised her eyebrow at the angry retort. "Your grandmother has been telling you for quite some time now and if you didn't believe her then, how would you believe a total stranger?" Her reply was calm.

After calming down she turned to face Caroline who was still having trouble believing. "I'm not really good at it." She confessed.

"Shall I demonstrate then?" Holly said when she noticed Caroline about to dismiss the subject totally. Raising her palm pointedly towards the plates on the kitchen table, they all rose in the air and hovered a little before settling back down.

It was silent for moment before Caroline exploded with never ending questions.

"SO it's true then?! How is it possible? Can you fly on a broomstick Laurel?!

Bonnie's eyes widened in shock and a moment later she felt exhilarated at the prospect of befriending someone who also possessed her gift. Elena on the hand didn't know what to think. Why hadn't she told them before?

"Caroline please." Placing a hand on her forehead trying to smother out the headache threatening to erupt as a result of a super excited blonde friend.

"Sorry." Caroline apologized but her eyes were still full of excitement. "I know what we should do. Let's have a séance. This Emily chick has some explaining to do."

"I think I will sit this one out." Holly said after Caroline had managed to convince the others. She wasn't a fan of the spirits given her past and the last thing she wanted was to give them power to have control over her.

"Why not?" Elena asked.

"I've seen enough horror movies to know what usually happens when one decides to commune with those that have departed." She replied. "I will just stay here while you do what it is you want to do."

…

15 minutes later, the lights in the house began to flicker accompanied by Bonnie's loud shrieks upstairs. Holly got off her chair deciding to dash up the stairs to investigate but came to a halt at the bottom stairs when she noticed the girl descending.

Her posture felt off. There was a certain level of confidence she didn't exhibit before. "Emily?" she questioned not stepping aside. Bonnie narrowed her eyes.

"Oh my god, Emily?!" Elena shouted as she reached the top railing.

"Step aside Holly." She emphasized on the name. "Oh else I will tell them your secret."

She stepped aside not really having a choice and allowed her to pass through.

"Emily!" Elena shouted making her stop on the ground. The girl possessing Bonnie turned to face her. "I won't let him have it, it must be destroyed." She replied before quickly rushing towards the entrance door. She opened and closed it once she was out of the house before sealing it shut with magic.

…

Damon stood outside of the burning pentacle star that Emily had drawn to channel the power to destroy her talisman.

"Emily please?!" He begged staring at Bonnie in anguish. "You gave me your word that you would release Katherine once I saved your family which I did. It's your turn to held out your end"

"No. I won't let you unleash them into this world!" She declared before tossing the pendant up in the air only for it to explode into tiny lights once it reached its peak.

A moment later she relinquished her power of possessing Bonnie leaving her alone and defenceless at the hands of a furious vampire. Damon blurred over at her intending kill her only to be flung back into the forest by an unseen force and drop unmercifully to the ground.

Elena who had reached Stefan's side gaped in shock at what had happened.

"It wasn't Bonnie's fault Damon." Holly said as she approached Bonnie who had begun to hyperventilate at seeing herself in unfamiliar location. "That's what happens when you place your faith in the spirits. They screw up with you."

Damon stood up uncaringly as he glared at the girl that had the audacity to cast a spell on him a she placed her hands on Bonnie's shoulder in comfort. He was a little surprised at the power she wielded but chose to ignore it as he blurred towards her aiming to rip her heart out.

Stefan tried to stop him but was a little too late. Damon dropped to his knees and screamed holding head.

"The last thing that I want is to kill you Damon." Holly stared at the vampire as she removed her arms off of Bonnie's shoulders. "I suggest that you calm down." Deciding to stop her torture spell she observed him carefully as he slowly got up groaning as the pain faded away. Not wanting to antagonise the witch any further he blurred away from the bushes leaving the four of them alone.


	7. Chapter 7

Damon stared blankly at the rising sun through one of his huge windows in the lounge of the Boarding house. He had failed his quest of releasing the love of his Katherine. There was nothing left for them in this town as his brother delicately put it and so there were planning to leave Mystic Falls for good.

"So any idea where you are gonna go." Stefan who had just entered the room asked his brother.

"I don't know." he replied. "London maybe, to see some friends." Damon smirked slightly at his reply. He didn't have any friends since he was basically an arse.

"You don't have any friends Damon." Stefan said.

Damon resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his brother but simply turned around to look at him. "You are right brother, I only have you, so where are we going?"

"We are not going anywhere, I'm gonna live my life as far away from you as possible." Stefan declared.

"But we are a team, we can travel the world together or even try out for the amazing race." Damon raised his hands dramatically as he stepped away from the window to approach Stefan. He concealed the hurt he felt of his brother refusing trying to reconnect with him. Sure he did a lot of awful things to him and even killed his best friend Lexi because he preferred her companion instead of his.

Stefan of course only refused. His brother could be a nightmare and he didn't want to deal with him anymore.

Their conversation was abruptly interrupted by a knock on the door. They looked at other for a moment wondering who it was before Stefan went out to open it.

"Sheriff" He said in surprise seeing Elizabeth Forbes standing on his porch with a grim expression plastered on her face. What had happened?

"Is Damon here?" She asked.

…

"So, career night huh?" George said once the girl who was possessing her niece had entered the kitchen. "Have you decided which passion you want to pursue?"

Pouring her coffee in a mug she responded. "I've dabbled in many things in the past centuries, from ruling kingdoms and going to space to name but a few, but my passion has been to paint."

George shook his head slightly in amazement at some of her achievements. She was far too different from the stories of the savage vampires he had heard about. He wasn't naïve to the fact that she and her mother were extremely powerful and dangerous and wouldn't hesitate to kill should the need arose.

"What about Laurel? What was her previous passion?" She asked.

"She wants to be a journalist." He replied and paused to think about how she phrased the last part of the statement. "What do you mean was her previous passion?"

"I just remembered something that my mother told me." Sitting down on the kitchen table and taking a bite from her sausage, Holly chewed and swallowed before continuing. "Magic has a way of leaving traces behind."

He looked a little worried about what she had said. What did she mean exactly?

"Relax George. All I am trying to say is that with all the power that is being transferred to heal the tumour, you shouldn't be surprised if Laurel picks up a few of my traits, non vampiric of course."

"Would you care to elaborate please because I am totally in the dark here?" He said not really calmed by her assurance.

"My mom previously shared a soul with a warlock who possessed the gift of communicating with serpents. It was a hereditary trait and couldn't be learned by anyone outside of the said Warlock's family but the moment the soul shared was removed she discovered that she could still speak the language. The soul might have been removed but it still left a trace behind." She said.

George blinked twice. "So what you are trying to say is that my niece could possibly inherit some of your magical gifts?" He didn't know what to think about that.

"Possibly, I don't know." She shrugged before drinking her coffee.

…

The moment sheriff Forbes had left the house, Stefan blurred towards his brother and grabbed the sides of his jacket before pinning him against the wall. "You killed somebody? What the hell is wrong with you?" He demanded.

Damon pushed him away with ease. Since he fed on human blood he was stronger than his brother who preferred to feed on rabbits and similar smaller animals. "A, don't touch me." He said giving him a warning glint. "B, even if I did I wouldn't be as reckless as to leave a dead body behind where any random person can find it and finally C, we have a new vampire in town."

Stefan couldn't believe it for a second considering all the terrible things that his brother had done but logic dictated to him that he wasn't really that reckless as he had proven. Everything that he did was calculated. "Who could it be?" He was at a loss since there wasn't any vampire in town besides the two of them.

"Who cares Stefan?" Damon stared in confusion. "It's not like we staying in town anywhere."

"No Damon I can't leave now and you know that." Stefan replied frowning at his uncaring attitude. "So how are gonna find this person?"

"Just leave it to the adults to handle this Stefan."

…

Seeing the girl that had used magic to bring a powerful vampire like Damon down to his knees speak calmly to an excited Caroline didn't really bode well for Elena Gilbert who stood silently besides Bonnie as she stared unabashedly. Who was she? No one really knew anything about her at all except for the fact that she was new in town.

"I am truly grateful that she saved my life. I could have been dead by now." Bonnie said when she noticed Elena looking at the girl as she took out some books out of her locker. "So, have you heard from Stefan?"

Frowning deeply at her line of questioning, Elena pulled her gaze away from Laurel and shifted it to Bonnie. "No Bonnie, he is moving away. It is what it is."

The previous night Stefan had told her that he was leaving Mystic Falls for good and couldn't be part of her life anymore. She couldn't accept that because she had fallen deeply in love with him and Bonnie's next comment didn't make things better but only served to annoy her.

"I'm sure its for the best."

Turning to glare at her best friend. "Why would you think that?" Elena demanded a little harshly, she couldn't fathom the reason why Bonnie would say this.

"He is a vampire Elena, an immortal. What kind of life would you have lived with him, you deserve so much better." Bonnie responded a little heatedly. She was still freaked out at the fact that Damon and Stefan where vampires who preyed on people.

Elena chose to ignore the point she made of his immortality. She couldn't bring herself to listen to the nagging voice in her mind telling her to stay away from the Salvatore's. Turning back to look at Laurel, Elena almost jumped in surprise at seeing Caroline stand comfortably close to Matt Donovan as they chatted in delight.

"How long has Matt being interacting with Caroline?" Elena asked Bonnie. There was a slight edge to her voice which screamed jealousy at seeing her other friend speaking with her ex-boyfriend.

"For a while now." Bonnie responded making Elena turn to face her in shock. How had that happened?

Bonnie didn't notice anything strange in Elena's question and moved on to speak in Caroline's favour. "She needs someone like Matt in her life who is wonderful and loving as opposed to Damon the homicidal vampire."

Elena couldn't take it and decided to proceed on to class. Stefan had left her in the dust and her ex-boyfriend was being flirted with by her best friend. How had this become her life?

…

Damon pondered to compel Caroline to use the Gilbert compass to track the new vampire in town since he couldn't use it himself without it malfunctioning. But now seeing the girl walk besides Laurel to the parking lot he decided to change his tactics.

The witch had surprised him the previous day. She didn't come across as naive and was powerful to boot given the way she kept him down with no hint of exhaustion on her part. If he had to hazard a guess he would say that she had experience dealing with vampires.

Once Caroline had rode her car and kick started her engine he blurred over to Laurel's driver's side of the car and stopped with his arms folded against his chest. He was impressed at her calm expression as she continued to approach her door. Her heart beat was stable.

"You don't seem to be afraid of me. That's incredibly stupid of you seeing that I can kill you in a flash should I choose to as repayment for what you did last night." His eyes narrowed slightly at the light twitch of her lips. Was she trying to conceal a laugh at the threat that he made.

"If you had wanted to kill me you would have done many times over Damon." She said stopping one feet away from him. "You obviously want something."

Raising a brow slightly at the response that was so spot on he failed to come up with a snarky reply. "There is a new vampire in town."

It was now the girl's turn to raise a brow. "So why come to me when you are the one on the council? Surely you can track this vampire down and stake it the same way you did with the blonde one to secure the Sheriff's trust."

Blinking in surprise at the girl's intuition Damon wondered if she was a threat. Had she been spying on him and his brother and if so she was clearly dangerous. Why hadn't she reported them? He wondered if he should kill her now and then.

"You seem to be well informed for a teenage girl." He muttered gazing at her carefully.

The girl smiled brightly with no hint of malice on her face. "You have to be in order to survive in this modern day age Damon. After the witch trials, well…"

The sentence was left unfinished but he understood the implication and like he had originally thought, not naïve.

"I'm the only one who has ever staked a vampire and everyone in the council ingests vervain. I'm not exactly in a position to compel anyone to do what needs to be done." He explained before smirking a little. "I've considered compelling Caroline."

The witch narrowed her eyes at the unveiled threat. "You have a funny way of seeking out for help, I cannot exactly perform a locator spell without anything belonging to the said vampire. So how do you propose we do this?"

He was a little surprised at the quick acceptance as he pulled out a pocket watch from his jacket. "This is a very unique compass which was designed to locate vampires." He said as he handed it over to the girl.

Holly frowned slightly when she opened the golden lid. Instead of hands to indicate time was a small arrow which spun in all directions only to stop suddenly to point at Damon. "Interesting compass, where did you get it?" She asked.

Damon explained to her briefly about the Gilberts.

"Hmm, Jonathan Gilbert couldn't have made this watch." She muttered to herself.

"I was there when he announced the news of his invention to the founding families." Damon spoke condescendingly to the girl. They needed to get a move on and she was wasting time debating history which she even wasnt a part of.

Her lips thinned slightly in anger. "You mistake my words Damon." She spat his name making him glare. "Yes he might have created the compass but he had nothing to do with it pointing to vampires. It was spelled by a witch."

He drew his head back to think over what she had said.

"I can feel the subtle magic imbedded in it and I must confess that the witch who spelled it was very talented indeed." She said.

There was only one witch who came to mind.

Emily.

She might have had been Katherine's handmaid but she couldn't sit around and watch as innocent people lost their lives to the vampire attacks.

"So where do we start?"

His thought process came to an end as the girl looked at him questioningly

…

"This is the place." Holly declared as she stared at the abandoned ware house. They had searched for the vampire for quite some time.

Damon suddenly appeared and snatched the device from her hand. "You can go now witchy. I will take it from here." He said giving her his trademark smirk designed to annoy her.

Rolling her eyes not rising to the bait she turned around and walked away towards her car.

…

"Laurel."

The girl in question who had been heading straight for her car paused to turn around to acknowledge the person who had called her. The younger Salvatore walked towards her looking extremely worried.

"Stefan? To what do I owe the pleasure?" She asked

He sighed deeply as he came to a stop. "We need to talk."

She raised her brow slowly. Isn't that exactly what there were doing? Seeing her expression Stefan went on to further elaborate. "It's Elena, she's with Damon."

Laurel just continued to look at the boy. "So your girlfriend is spending her time with your older brother, what exactly does that have to do with me?"

Stefan drew back in surprise at her blasé attitude. She witnessed first-hand what her brother could be capable of. He almost killed Bonnie in front of her for goodness sake.

"And by the way, shouldn't you have left the town by now? It is what you had originally set to do, is it not?" She said and was about to turn back and head straight for her original destination.

"Wait! Please!" Stefan said frantically, "I just need you to perform a locator spell to find them. I don't trust him with her."

Sighing deeply in annoyance she narrowed her eyes with him. "And why is that exactly?"

"You know why!" He said in frustration. "You were there at the Lockwood church!"

"That only happened because Emily couldn't keep her word when Damon kept his Stefan!" She said angrily. "If Damon had wanted to kill Elena he would have done it plenty of times over!"

Stefan gave her a look of disbelief. "He feeds on human blood, there is no guarantee that he won't feed on her."

Her eyes widened slightly and she folded her arms around her chest. "Well if you don't know by now, it's what vampires do Stefan. They feed on human blood, it's in their nature and failure to do so will result in the birth of relentless rippers which is by far worse."

Stefan's face became chalk white and he took a step back. "So it doesn't bother you that he will feed on Elena?" His ripper days where over and he didn't need some young witch to lecture him on the subject. His main concern was Elena.

"No it doesn't bother me Stefan and you know why, because he won't feed on her. She is your girlfriend whom you love very deeply and even he knows this despite his flaws."

Stefan glared unhappily. "Will you help me or not?"

She shook her head slightly and dropped her arms to her sides. "Fine, I will do it."

He then led her to a secluded bench before pulling out an antique necklace from his jacket pocket once they had settled down. She placed it on her left palm before enclosing it with the other and began to chant with her eyes closed.

She felt magic emanating from it familiar to her.

Family magic.

The magical talisman belonged to her grandmother, it was the only explanation and the question that popped in her mind now was where had Stefan gotten it from?

"Is it working?" Stefan asked impatiently.

"No Stefan it is not working." She replied before handing it back reluctantly.

Rubbing his hair tiredly in frustration his gaze slowly shifted over to Bonnie who was exiting out of the school's double doors indicating the end of her calculus lecture. "Thanks for the effort." Stefan muttered before getting up from his seat to head over towards the other witch.

Holly's fists clenched slightly at the sudden loss that she felt from parting with the talisman before rising to her feet slowly and heading over to her car.

…

"Wow it is really pouring down out there." George said shaking his umbrella as an attempt to dry it once he had entered his house. Holly stepped out the kitchen to greet him.

"So it is, you might want a cup of coffee to deal will the chill."

He placed the umbrella on one of the hooks on the wall and followed Holly who had returned back to the kitchen. Nodding his head in thanks at the steaming mug of coffee on the dining table awaiting his arrival, he quickly moved over to the head table and sat down.

"How was your day?" Holly said pulling a chair and sitting down.

"It was good." George replied taking a sip. "And yours?"

"Well, there hasn't been any news of missing people for quite some time now so I guess that's good." She replied taking a sip from her own mug.

George blinked in surprise. "I thought that with tomb open the vampires that where once sealed away inside would have been out for blood."

"I highly doubt that they would want to violate Mrs Pearl's rules, whom according to Damon is trying to maintain a low profile." Holly said before pulling out her cell phone which had started to buzz from her pocket.

"Damon?"

…

Damon was getting nervous because he hadn't heard from his brother for the whole day. It didn't really come as a surprise when Elena refused to answer any of his calls for being a jerk but he was really getting worried.

Getting out of his car he quickly blurred over to the Gilbert's front porch and knocked. He wasn't really worried about exposing himself because it was raining hard outside.

Elena opened the door and he sidestepped her as he entered. "You've been ignoring me." He said once she had closed the door.

"For six mixed calls, sorry my phone is dead." Elena said walking over to the stairs with an annoyed look plastered on her face. She really didn't want to deal with him at the present moment.

"Is Stefan here?" Damon's question stopped her at the bottom step. She turned around to face him. "No, Why?" Elena said.

"You are not going to like what I am thinking." Said Damon.

…

Rushing over to Pearl's house to retrieve his brother was a bust. Frederick, the vampire who had declared himself to be in charge compelled the owner of the house not to invite Damon inside and so he couldn't do anything except to head back to his car where he had left Elena.

"I can't get inside the house." Damon said as he drove in full speed headed for Mystic Falls high. "But I know someone who might?"

Elena shifted her sight away from the road to stare to look at him. "Who?"

Damon was about to respond before a sudden thought rushed to his mind. "Correction, I know two people who can enter the house." He smirked pulling his phone out of his jacket pocket and dialled a number which he had compelled Caroline to hand over.

"Hello Laurel."

…

Alaric stared at the man that transformed his wife into a vampire with unconcealed hatred as they awaited the arrival of his secret weapon. He had been a little afraid when Damon had shown up in the school when he was about to leave.

"_For someone who is supposed to be dead you look mightily alive." _Damon had said glaring at the History teacher only For Elena to reprimand him from doing something stupid_._

He hadn't wanted to aid them to help Stefan despite everything he had done to help him. He only changed his mind when Damon told him that the person responsible for Stefan's current position might aid him into finding his wife.

His classroom door was pushed open from the outside only to reveal an annoyed slightly wet Laurel.

"You have come, I was beginning to worry that you had lost your way here." Damon said smiling sarcastically. Elena elbowed him in the side not really amused by his jokes before turning to give the girl an apologetic look.

"Why am I here Salvatore?" She cut straight to the point.

"Wait? You know what he is?" Alaric had been silently observing the exchange only to come to the sudden realization that Laurel knew about vampires. It didn't really surprise him that Elena knew since he was dating one but her?

"That he is an annoying sadistic vampire with a terrible sense of humor? Yes I do know." Laurel replied and rolled her eyes at the way Alaric's jaw dropped. "But I am curious as to how you know?"

Alaric's mouth closed blinking slightly before shuffling over to his desk and picked up a bag which had been lying innocently behind his chair. He placed it on the table and opened it.

"Ah, so you are a vampire hunter." Laurel said as she moved closer to really look at his stash of wooden stakes and darts which she assumed to have been laced with vervain toxin.

"Teacher by day, vampire hunter by night." Damon mocked making Alaric narrow his eyes slightly

"I have you to thank for that."

Elena pulled a dart out and asked what it was.

"Vervain darts I'm guessing." Laurel replied still observing the stakes. There had been expertly carved judging by their sharp pointy edges. She didn't notice Alaric and Elena gazing upon her in surprise at her knowledge.

"Wait? What are you doing?" Alaric's gaze zeroed in on Elena who had picked a vervain dart.

"I am going with you guys." She said as though it was the most logical thing. Alaric just snatched back the dart into his possession without even bringing himself to explain how idiotic Elena's plan sounded.

"You are not going anywhere." Damon declared before pointing a finger at Holly who had temporarily closed her eyes at what Elena had said. "But you are." He smirked when she opened back her eyes to face him.

"WHAT?!" Alaric bellowed unable to believe the audacity of the murderous vampire for coming to that conclusion. Who did he think he was?

"And why exactly would I volunteer to place myself in danger for someone that I barely even interact with?" She asked with a raised blow folding her arms around her chest. "If a single vampire can kill me before I can even blink, what more will a house full of them? They would shred me into tiny pieces."

Alaric stared at the girl in deep thought at the picture that she painted. It wasn't a pretty sight at all.

"I'll go." Elena volunteered.

"You are not going anywhere period." Damon declared looking thoroughly annoyed. "Aren't you listening to what Laurel is saying? I need to be able to get in and get out of there and the last thing that I need is to be worried about your safety."

"Well then, I guess it's my cue to leave, good bye and good luck." Laurel turned around to leave only to stop at Damon's next statement. "Do you want me to beg?" He asked staring at the back of her head. "Fine, I need your help to save my brother."

Turning around to face him she knew that it must have taken a great deal of effort for him to beg for help. The usually arrogant looking vampire was quite desperate. There was a probable chance that he could die along with Alaric should there choose to confront a group of pissed off vampires.

"What can she do to help Damon?" Rick demanded not understanding where the conversation was headed. "She is a teenage girl."

"Actually Rick, she is a witch." Damon sent him an annoyed glance.

"Great, why don't we just broadcast our inherent abilities to the whole world to see Damon?" She rolled her eyes whilst Rick just continued to look surprised. "Very well then Salvatore, I will help you retrieve the damsel."

Elena glared not really appreciating her sarcasm. Stefan was being tortured relentlessly and there were wasting time.

"If we are gonna go, lets go." Alaric cut across.

…

"Elena stay in the car." Damon ordered giving the girl a dark glare for the final time. There had been discussing strategies throughout the journey in the car and when they had finally arrived Elena insisted that she tagged along to try and even out their odds of survival.

Leaving the car they jogged towards the house through the bushes so as not to be seen. They then paused behind one of many trees.

"I guess this is my cue then." Laurel said before stepping away from the tree and jogging towards the front door in the rain. She resisted the urge to cast a warming charm on herself to be free from the cold since it would make the house guests only suspicious. Getting on the front porch and dusting the mud off her shoes on the mat she reached her hand out and rang the bell.

The door opened.

"Oh, hello there sir." She greeted the person who looked at her suspiciously. "Sorry to disturb you but my car died a few miles back and was wondering if I could use your phone to make a quick call." Adopting a convincing pleading expression, the man nodded once and pulled the door further for her to enter.

Laurel didn't miss the fact that she wasn't exactly invited in and once she had entered she felt the man relax. "Thank you." She said once he had closed the door. Another man stood leaning against the wall in the corridor with an expressionless look centred on her.

"Billy show our visitor were the where the phone is in the kitchen, and get me something to drink." The man instructed the vampire in the corridor.

"Yeah, sure thing." The vampire replied before gesturing to Laurel to follow her down the hall.

Following the man, Laurel noticed a room with a bunch of vampires playing pool who turned to look at her as she passed by.

Reaching the kitchen she saw a middle aged woman who was bus cutting cucumbers. There was a bite mark on her wrists indicating that she being fed on by the vampires. .

"Hey Miss Gibbons, this lady wants to use your phone." Billy said not noticing how still she had gotten.

"Oh, sure honey. It's over there." Miss Gibbons responded gesturing to the opposite side of the kitchen.

Laurel walked towards the phone with her senses on high alert, and just before she reached it she snapped her fingers before turning around to face the vampire whose neck had just been snapped and quickly caught it before it hit the ground before laying it down. Laurel pulled out a stake from her jacket pocket before stabbing it in the heart.

Getting up, she then quickly turned the faucet and blender on.

"What's happening?" Miss Gibbons asked with a distant voice as Laurel approached to grab her shoulders.

"Do you have any family Miss Gibbons?" Laurel asked ignoring her question as she rose back to her feet.

"No. it's just me." The lady responded robotically.

"Well that's too bad." She said before dragging her to the back door and opening it. Damon and Alaric stood waiting outside.

"She doesn't have any family." Laurel said facing Damon before pushing the lady towards him. The vampire didn't waste any time and snapped the lady's neck. She fell heavily to the ground and before Damon could enter the house, Alaric grabbed his shoulder halting his movement.

"You were supposed to compel her." He whispered harshly.

"That's not how it works." Damon and Laurel hissed back at him at the same time.

"She's human." He hissed back glaring at the pair with unbelief at their callousness.

"And I'm not! So I don't care. Now, get out of here." Damon growled impatiently at Rick. "And get rid of the body."

Laurel stepped outside the house and stopped Rick from trying to pick up the body only to receive a questioning glance her way.

Laurel raised her palm pointedly towards the corpse and it rose slowly from the ground as though it was being moved by an invisible stretcher. Rick only stared in shock following behind as the girl levitated the body towards the bushes. Once she was sure that they were deep enough she placed her down.

"We should head back to the car." Laurel said.

…

"What the bloody hell?!" Laurel cursed when she noticed the car empty. Elena had decided to join in on the dangerous adventure despite the warnings she had been given. Didn't she care what would happen to her aunt and little brother if she died?

"Dammit Elena!" Alaric also cursed besides her. He was about to turn around and sprint back to the house but paused to speak to Laurel. "Stay here."

The girl nodded and entered the car. She needed not telling twice.

Alaric was surprised by this having seen her in action. How was it then that someone who could easily take out vampires with just a snap of her fingers would just decide to sit out of the action but a girl with no training would just dash out into the unknown instead?

Shaking his head at the absurdity of the situation he then ran back to the house.

Laurel who had noticed his expression quickly guessed his line of questioning. She wasn't about to venture out and confront a group of vampires in the body that she was currently inhabiting and if she did, she would have had to cast complex spells which would cause care her unbearable pain because of her cancer diagnosis.

…

25 minutes of waiting in the car began to make her feel restless. They should all have been back by now provided that nothing went wrong. She sighed heavily. It was times like this that she wished to be in her original body. She missed the rush, the power and the acute senses.

Checking her watch, she decided to ignore the History teachers' instruction and opened the door. But before she could step out a hand grabbed her shoulder and pulled out roughly sending her flying further away only to crush to the ground.

A crunch in her shoulder indicated that it was dislocated. Hissing sharply in pain she snapped her fingers creating a ring of flame to encircle her which acted as a barrier.

"A witch?!" The vampire said glaring at the girl as she positioned herself into a sitting position. Her good arm moved to grab her dislocated shoulder and before the vampires' shocked face magically popped back into the correct position.

She then stood up and slowly began to stretch her arm back and forth with her eyes closed trying to smother out the pain.

Not waiting a second more the vampire blurred towards her only to smash onto an invisible wall and fall back to the ground.

"You are gonna pay for that." He threatened angrily as his white eyes turned into a deep red.

"You first." Laurel replied opening her eyes. Raising her palm towards the vampire, its heart ejected and zoomed on towards her and she caught it before dropping it carelessly to the ground.

The vampire had temporarily frozen to the spot before falling to its knees and then to the ground.

Hearing footsteps coming from her behind her she quickly turned around with her hand raised ready to defend herself but then dropped it to her side once she had realised that it was Elena who was who was helping Stefan to move forward. His hand was over her shoulder and looked to be in terrible shape.

Dropping down the barrier she quickly ran over to the pair to help. "He needs blood." Laurel said once she had taken his other free arm and placed it over her shoulder. They dragged him over to the passenger's side of the car.

"Where are the others?" She asked once they had pushed him to settle down inside.

"They will be here." Elena replied trying to reassure herself.

Sure enough Rick and Damon showed up a few minutes later.

"What's up with Fredrick and his missing heart?" Damon said firing up the car once everyone had settled down. Rick and Elena turned to look through the closed windows at the body that was lying innocently a few feet away from the car.

"Self-defence." Laurel replied uncaringly as he drove away.


	8. Chapter 8

_**thanks for the Reviews!**_

* * *

Bonnie glared at the smug look on Damon's face when he mentioned Laurel's name. She, Elena and the Salvatore brothers had been debating about handing over the Gilbert device that Isobel demanded in exchange for Jeremy's life. Normally, they would have done so but when Damon learned that it could be used as a weapon against the vampires he had all but refused.

When Elena had insisted that he hand it over to Bonnie so that she could dispel it he smiled victoriously at the sudden thought that had occurred to him and countered their offer. "I will call Laurel to come over to dispel it, no offence Bonnie, but I don't trust you."

…

They all stared at curiously at the girl as she examined the device.

"Can you do this?" Damon demanded impatiently. They had been standing in the lounge for five minutes now.

"Fascinating dark object." Laurel muttered ignoring the elder Salvatore. "The level of details…"

"What do you mean by dark object?" Bonnie cut her off blinking in surprise making them turn to face her. "Emily wasn't just going sit by and let Katherine and her vampires kill innocent humans. It was the right thing to do."

"It's a cursed object created with the intent to cause harm, and in this case, creatures with fast healing abilities." Laurel said before shifting her focus back to the device. "With the Founders day coming up, I can only assume that that's when John intends to use it against the tomb vampires. It is after all the most convenient time for them to get their revenge whilst causing confusion, panic and chaos at the same time."

The Salvatore's and Bonnie frowned at the girl's logic whilst Elena just looked puzzled.

"It is the most efficient way to catch them by surprise and be rid of them for good without any casualties." Laurel said and looked questioningly at Stefan. "Are you absolutely sure that you want me to dispel it?"

"Yes." Elena said taking a single step forward. "This is to protect Damon and Stefan."

"That is where you are wrong Elena." Laurel replied while gaze remained fixed on the younger Salvatore. "This is about the unsuspecting victims who will be killed in the cross fire. These vampires want revenge and will kill anyone who gets in their way. The Salvatore's can be spared from suffering the side effects of the device by not attending the festivity."

"We will deal with them on our own terms, John cannot be trusted." Stefan spoke and Damon nodded whole heartedly in agreement.

Sighing deeply at the arrogance being displayed by the two, she glanced at Bonnie who had turned around to stare at the fire place in anger. John Gilbert was a vampire hunter period, he wasn't the main problem here, but Isobel was.

"I'll need one of you to give me your blood if I am going to do this." She said facing the Salvatore brothers. "The blood of a vampire deactivates it."

Bonnie turned around slowly with a disbelieving look plastered on her face. The Salvatores wrongly assumed that the dark skinned witch wasn't happy at Laura's decision to help them.

…

"What did you do?" Bonnie asked Laura once they were out of the vampires hearing range. "Vampire blood doesn't de activate the Spell."

The girl in question nodded in agreement much to Bonnie's suspicion.

"I cast a spell on Damon's blood to prevent the weapon from being used against him and his brother…"

"SO you saved the vampires?!" Bonnie shrieked furiously coming to a halt. "I can't believe you would do something like that Laurel, you just endangered the innocent people!"

Laura had stopped to face the girl calmly. "I said I cast the spell to prevent the weapon from being used against the Salvatores. I never said anything about the rest."

Bonnie who was still fuming suddenly drew in a huge breath. "What?" She couldn't believe what Laurel had said. Was it true?"

"I'm not going to endanger the entire town because of their uneasiness." Laurel said. "The Salvatore's are right not to trust John from using the invention against them but like you I won't sit idly by and watch as the people of this town get massacred."

…

Holly screamed in agony as she felt an intense pain overwhelm her head. In her quest to try and save the Salvatore brothers she never once thought that the Gilbert device would affect her magical core. Laurel's body wasn't strong enough to counter it and before she knew it, she dropped to the ground in a faint only to be injected with vervain a minute later.

…

Damon and Stefan stood in surprise as they witnessed the sheriff's deputies moved around the crowd injecting the vampires that had fainted to the ground with vervain.

"I thought Laurel dispelled the device." Damon said looking at Stefan questioningly. It was obvious that the weapon was in play.

"She didn't, and I am guessing that your blood was used to prevent us from being dragged to be burned in the building along with the rest." Stefan said when he noticed the vampires being carried over to the old Gilbert property via the back entrance.

Damon smirked when he noticed a clearly confused and very irritated John Gilbert approach them. Crossing the road he finally came to an abrupt stop a step away from them.

"How the hell weren't you affected by the device?"

Stefan folded his arms around his chest whilst Damon's smirk widened slightly.

"Oh, that would be Laurel's doing. You do remember her don't you?" Damon replied mockingly only for John to frown uncertainly.

"She's a witch John. She cast a spell on the device so that it wouldn't affect us, better luck next time." Damon turned to face Stefan. "Let's get out of her brother." He turned around and left without another word as Stefan followed him.

"Well it is a good thing then that she was affected by the device and was brought into the building to be burnt with the vampires." John said sneering at their backs prompting them to stop.

Faster than he can blink, Damon blurred and stopped in front of the man. His eyes had darkened in colour as he glared at him. "What did you say?"

John gave a fake smile not really phased by his threatening look. "You have yourselves a fine evening."

Damon sidestepped the man intending to blur over to the basement but was stopped by the man's next words.

"If you both want to save her, go ahead, be my guests….You won't make it alive out there and it would serve me the trouble of staking you both." A small smile graced John's lips. "On second thought, if you go down there, I will notify the deputies that they missed a pair of vampires. Your choice Damon."

Damon was about to attack the man in fury only to be restrained by Stefan who had placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Damon don't, there is nothing that we can do. Let's leave."

…

"_Mayor Lockwood…"_

Holly heard a voice speak in her dream like state followed by a scream and then sharp snap. Opening her eyes slowly she started coughing violently as she inhaled thick smoke. All around her the vampires were screaming as they being roasted alive to their deaths.

"You are not a vampire." A man that was seated leaning against a pole with the mayor's body on his lap spoke. "I can smell your blood."

Holly shifted herself a bit further away from the approaching flames as she shielded her eyes. A flaming wooden ceiling panel dropped to the ground missing her leg by inches. Dropping her hand she tried to apparate but failed.

The vampire only watched in silence unable to move because of the vervain.

"I can get us out of here, but I need to channel you." Holly spoke before coughing again. She needed to act fast or else she would be burned to crisp.

"All of my friends are dead girl, I have no intention of leaving this place. I got what I wanted…I can finally rest." The vampire declared.

He had accepted his fate and Holly would respect that. "Very well." Raising her right hand pointedly at the vampire, she channelled some of his power and vanished. A moment later the entire ceiling fell down to the ground and the vampire was consumed by the flames.

…

Holly woke up to beeping sounds only to discover herself in a hospital bed. A nasal cannula was placed on her nostrils to help with oxygen. She felt a little dizzy trying to get up and surrendered.

This was unacceptable. She couldn't afford to take any more unnecessary risks with a body that wasn't even her own when she promised to keep it safe.

The door of her ward was opened.

"Laurel." George said before dashing over to the girl who had turned to look at him. Placing a hand on her shoulder he spoke. "How are you feeling?"

"A little dizzy, but I'm okay though." She replied before frowning slightly at the deep sigh that escaped his mouth. "I'm fine really?"

"No that's not it." He said before he pulled himself to his actual height. "The Mayor is dead."

"Yes I know." She replied before narrowing her eyes slightly. "What else happened?"

"He was affected by the Gilbert device, the same with his son…"

"What?!" Laurel said her eyes widening at the implication. "Is Tyler?"

"No." George shook his head. "He's alive but he was involved in an accident. Caroline, the sheriff's daughter was brought in before you."

She nodded slightly. She would be okay, one of the Salvatore's would probably give her some their blood to speed up her recovery process.

"What I don't understand is why the Mayor and his son were affected by the device when they clearly aren't vampires." George said.

Laurel blinked in surprise that she hadn't even thought that far. "They are werewolves who haven't activated their gene. It's the only explanation."

George stared at the girl in shock before shaking his head. "This town is truly amazing."

…

Two days later the doctor signed a release form allowing her to leave the hospital. George waited outside as she changed into suitable clothing. After finishing she stepped out.

"Ready to leave?" George asked and received a single nod in reply.

"Wait." Laurel said coming to a stop once she had remembered something. "I would like to see Caroline first, you did say that she hadn't been released yet right?"

"Alright." George nodded and turned around to lead the way to the girl's ward.

…

Caroline sat on her bed further away from the sun completely freaking out. She had been thrilled that she about to be released today the previous night only for Elena to enter her room and smother her to death with a pillow. She then woke up in the middle of the night with a craving for blood and proceeded on to drink from a blood bag.

She was a vampire now. She couldn't leave the hospital without being burned by the sun and God was she thirsty.

Turning her eyes sharply to the door when she heard footsteps she quickly clenched her jaw to prevent herself from attacking the person who opened the door.

"Caroline?"

Laurel had opened the door and stared at her with deep concern. She entered the room accompanied by her uncle and stopped at a considerable distance.

Taking a soft sniff, her veins appeared making Laurel widen her eyes in shock. "You are a vampire."

Caroline shook her head frantically to stop her from coming any closer. She couldn't trust herself from attacking. Seeing this, Laurel raised her palm and a moment later Caroline couldn't smell any blood.

Blinking in shock she stared silently as Laurel approached her.

"We need to get you out of here Caroline."

"I've already tried that but the sun!" She looked furious and scared at the same time.

Laurel wasn't fazed by her rage and opted to remove her handbag from her shoulders. She pulled out a ring and moved over to the window.

Caroline and George observed silently as the girl pulled away the shades and placed the ring down in direct sunlight. Taking a step back, she began to chant in _Latin_ and once she was finished she picked up the ring and handed it over to Caroline.

"This should help with the sun problem, put it on." Laurel instructed.

Caroline placed it on her index finger all the while looking quite confused. Laurel gave her a small grin before sliding the blinds all the way to one side earning herself a shriek as the full force of the sun hit the blonde girl. Caroline closed her mouth in shock when she didn't feel her skin burn. In a split second she blurred over to Laurel and hugged her before thanking her profusely.

…

Caroline had been invited inside George's house and was led to the lounge room. Once seated she informed them of what had happened. She had been angry at the thought that Elena had transformed her only to be told by her friend that she wasn't the culprit.

"It was Katherine." Laurel said.

"I don't understand." Caroline said. "Elena doesn't have a twin…."

"She's her doppelganger who so happens to be a five hundred year old vampire." Laurel explained before standing up with a thoughtful expression on her face. "I highly doubt that she turned you at random, she must have plans."

Caroline gasped loudly. "I need to see Matt." She announced before standing up. She was about to leave only to be stopped by Laurel who stood in front of her. "Caroline, you first need to gain control of your instincts otherwise you might hurt someone or worse."

"I'm fine, can't you do your witchy spell of removing everyone's scent?" Caroline asked impatiently not wanting stay any longer.

"The spell won't last. You need to learn how to master yourself…" She tried to reason with her only to be cut off.

"No! What I need to do is see Matt, perhaps you should come along and make sure that I don't lose control."

Laurel sighed tiredly at her stubbornness. Great, she had originally thought that dealing with her when she was human was tiresome at times and now that she was a vampire with her emotions heightened? "Alright, I'll go with you."

Caroline gave her a huge smile and bounced all the while. "Okay, let's go."

George chuckled slightly at the girl's exuberance as he stood up to leave them at their activities.

Shaking her head slightly, Laurel picked up her jacket and followed the blonde girl to the front exit.

…

By the time that Laurel and Caroline reached the carnival it had already been filled by loads of people. Now they just had to search for Matt in the crowd.

"I'll search for him." Caroline said. Laurel looked at her for a brief moment before replying. "Alright Caroline, just call me if you need anything."

Caroline smiled brightly in thanks before launching herself through the masses leaving Laurel to move in the opposite direction. She needed to find Damon and inform him of the girl's situation. Looking around as she avoided colliding with the people she finally noticed him across standing near a popcorn machine next to Jeremy Gilbert.

She was a little shocked when the older Salvatore placed his hand behind Jeremy's neck and dragged him further away from the people. Laurel jogged across the road headed towards them.

"…_If you wanna tell everyone what I am, go for it."_ Damon said with his eyes narrowed towards Jeremy whilst he held his eternity ring. _"I'll shove this ring so far up your ass that you'll really have something to choke on." _

"Salvatore." Laurel said reaching the two individuals. They both turned around to face her in surprise. Laurel stopped two feet away from them "Threatening children now?" She asked folding her arms around her chest with a slight brow raised.

"Well, well. I had previously thought that you were dead." Damon said completely ignoring her question. "Full of surprises aren't you?"

"Imagine that." Laurel responded. "So tell me then, why are you manhandling Elena's little brother? Did he lace your alcohol with vervain?"

Jeremy blinked a few times as he kept his gaze on the girl who according to his uncle John had died alongside his vampire girlfriend Annabelle. So how was it then that she managed to survive?

Rolling his eyes, Damon turned away from the witch and Jeremy and left. Laurel jogged towards him. "Damon, there is something that you should know." She said.

"What?" Damon asked still looking towards his destination.

"Let's find Elena and Stefan, I really hate repeating myself." Said Laurel.

…

"What?!" Elena gasped in shock staring at Laurel. Damon had called Stefan and instructed him to meet up in Alaric's classroom where Laurel proceeded on to tell them what had happened to Caroline.

"We have to find her." Stefan said.

"Yep, and kill her." Concluded Damon.

"Hasn't there been too much death Damon?" Laurel asked her eyes flashing in anger. Turning to face Elena, she wasn't really surprised that the girl wasn't a fan of this idea.

"She knows about us which officially makes her a liability, we need to get rid of her." Said Damon not really caring about what everyone thought.

"Damon, absolutely not." Stefan spoke suddenly.

"Caroline of all people will not survive being a vampire after all her mother is a vampire hunter…" Damon said only to be cut off by Laurel. "You are comparing a very stable Caroline with Vicky who was a drug junkie. Weren't you the one who turned her in the first place because your brother stole your day light ring?" Shaking her head slightly in disgust she spoke again. "The way your depraved mind acts never ceases to amaze me and you wonder why Elena doesn't want to be associated with you."

Damon blurred away from his seating position and stood close to Laurel glaring angrily. Apparently she had struck a nerve.

"Damon! Stop it!" Elena shouted as she rushed to place herself in the middle of the two. "We need to find Caroline."

Giving the witch one final glare he turned around left.

"You shouldn't antagonise him like that Laurel." Stefan said.

"I wasn't antagonising him Stefan." Laurel replied as they walked towards the door. "Just reminding him of what he already knows but chooses to forget in order to live in a world of fiction that he has constructed in his mind."

…

Caroline looked distraught. She had killed an innocent person and couldn't stop the sobs that escaped her mouth because of the massive guilt that she felt. Laurel had warned her of taking it slow but she had refused in favour of meeting Matt.

"What happened?"

She turned around and saw Damon looking down at the corpse she had dragged and carefully hidden away from the public view.

"Help me?"

Damon's gaze shifted over to Caroline. "Of course, I will help you." He said before bringing out his hand which had been hidden behind his back.

Caroline noticed that he was holding a stake and took a step backwards fearing for her life. "No."

"It's the only way." Damon said and blurred towards her intending to end her existence only to find himself being propelled back in the air and impact a wall with his back before dropping to the ground. He groaned slightly in pain as he slowly stood up.

"Am I really going to stop you again from killing someone in cold blood?" Laurel had appeared and stood next to Caroline glaring coldly at the vampire.

"You have stood in my way for far too long witch." Damon spat preparing to attack.

"Damon don't." Stefan appeared with Elena behind her.

"I could have let John use the device against you and your brother but I didn't." Laurel said making Damon's glare drop slightly. "I chose to save you both despite everything you have done, you owe me Damon."

Damon felt something change inside the girl and for the first time in his life he felt fear but he couldn't explain why. There was a glint in her eye that spoke of someone who had seen and done a lot in their lifetime. She was seventeen years old but there was something about her which said that she was way older than that. How was that even possible?

"No." Bonnie had just arrived and saw the blood on Caroline's face before her gaze dropped onto the victim lying motionlessly on the ground.

Damon decided not to stick around and vanished from everyone's sight

…

"She hates me, Bonnie hates me." Caroline sobbed as Stefan dragged her away from the scene into the girl's bathroom accompanied by Laurel.

"She doesn't hate you Caroline." Laurel said wiping the blood away from her cheek with a wet cloth. "She hasn't figured out how to deal with all of this yet."

"But you did." Caroline sobbed. She wondered why her childhood friend couldn't be like Laurel who had entered their lives not too long ago.

Laurel didn't reply as she continued her task. Bonnie had lost her grandmother as a result of trying to aid the Salvatore's, that and the way she held the spirits in high regard was enough to make her loathe Caroline for what she had become. She was very judgemental.

"Why does this keep happening to my face?" Caroline demanded as she stared at her mirror image. Veins had popped up beneath her eyes as well as her fangs.

Laurel wanted to explain but was beat to the punch by Stefan who had dashed towards the blonde.

"Caroline, look at me." Stefan said revealing his veins and fangs. "You see that?" He asked and she nodded in return. "When you feel the blood rushing you tell yourself that you can get through it that you are strong enough, no matter how good it feels."

Caroline noticed her friend's face turn blank and chose to ignore it. Once Stefan had finished teaching her Laurel gave her a car ride home.

"You seemed sceptical at what Stefan said, why?" Caroline asked having correctly deciphered the meaning behind the girl's face.

"Stefan's approach to vampirism is all backwards Caroline, one shouldn't have to deny his/her instincts. It will only cause more problems in the long run, trust me." Laurel said.

Caroline looked scared. Did she want her to feed on humans?

"Caroline, I don't intend for you to feed on humans." Laurel said when she noticed the girl shaking with fright. "There is an alternative, blood bags."

"What?! You want me to steal?" Caroline shrieked angrily making her roll her eyes.

"Would you rather lose control or learn how to control your urges?" Laurel asked. Caroline still looked frightened at the prospect of stealing blood. She was new at this.

"Don't worry Caroline, I'll steal it for you since I know how to cover my tracks and the last thing that we need is for the council to be on to you."


	9. Chapter 9

"So how do you feel?" Laurel asked Caroline. A few days had passed since she had started drinking her blood bags regimen and taking it slow with human interactions which meant staying away from Matt despite the urge to spend time with him.

"I'm not going to lie, it seemed difficult at first but I think I'm beginning to get the hang of it." The blonde replied as they approached the Lockwood swimming hole on one of their old properties. Invited Junior and senior students were all partying there. "Stefan wasn't happy that I accepted your help instead of his though."

Laurel rolled her eyes uncaringly as she pulled her car to a stop. "Too bad." She said as they got off and began to strip down to her swim suit whilst Caroline did the same.

"Caroline." Came Stefan's voice steeped with worry.

The pair turned to face the vampire as he approached them. His eyes lingered on Laurel momentarily before turning to face the blonde vampire. "You weren't home."

"Yes Stefan, I decided to come and enjoy the party with other people. I can't stay holed up at my home forever." Caroline responded as she tossed her clothes in the car.

Stefan didn't look too happy at that bold declaration. "I know it's a lot to ask Caroline, but I am only trying to help. Once the blood lust is gone you will be free to do anything you like, I beg you to reconsider." He said in a kind voice.

"I'm handling it fine Stefan." Caroline responded acidly. "Laurel is helping me. I've been feeding from blood bags for almost a week now and mastering my instincts. Every time I feel that the blood lust is too much when I interact with others, I leave their presence… are you telling me that's not progress?!"

Raising his hands in a placating manner and responded. "I'm just trying to help nothing more."

"And I appreciate it but I am here to have fun and not to be lectured, so if you don't mind I think I see Matt over there." Caroline said before leaving the two individuals. She had spotted Matt who stood leaning on his car as he spoke with Amy Bradley, a girl who had a deep crush on him.

"Well, she seems to trust your judgement a lot." Stefan said to Laurel who was about to head over to the lake.

Not pausing in her footsteps she responded. "What can I say Stefan, I'm a better teacher than you."

"I hope so, because if she hurts someone or worse you will be the one to live with the guilt." Stefan responded making Laurel stop and turn to face him. There was no emotion on her face to that statement.

"It seems to me as though you are speaking from experience Salvatore." She said and shifted her head to one side. Crossing her arms across the chest she spoke. "I wonder if this has anything to do with the girl you almost killed at the crowning of the new Miss Mystic Falls because you couldn't control yourself or is it perhaps your past misdeeds."

Different emotions displayed on his face before settling on anger at the knowing glint on her face. "You don't anything about me." It came out as a hiss. How dare she assume to know demons? She had no idea of how he had fought against his blood lust.

"No I don't Stefan, but I do know that vampires who refuse to feed on human blood in favour of animals ultimately fail in keeping their blood lust in check. Instead of learning how to control it, the opposite happens and before you know it, a town will have a blood crazed senseless ripper on its hands to deal with."

She snorted at the dark glare on his face. "Shouldn't you be with Elena?"

Stefan didn't reply but chose turn around and leave. Laurel had destabilized him by guessing his darkest secret. What he didn't know however was the fact that she was already aware of his dark past. Back in the 1870s rumours of a vampire who fed his way throughout the villages and blacked out in the blood haze began to circle. Laurel got his image off of a passing vampire's mind when they crossed paths.

"You know, I was surprised to learn that werewolves resided here in Mystic Falls, well non-triggered werewolves to be exact." She said shaking her head with a frown on her face.

Stefan stopped and turned around to face the girl in surprise. "You know about werewolves?" There was deep suspicion in his voice. She didn't seem to be much and yet she knew quite a lot. How was that even possible?

"Don't you?" Her brow was raised in surprise. "Honestly Stefan, from the moment you became a vampire weren't you even interested in discovering if other dark creatures existed?"

"What do you know about them?" He demanded not appreciating the look on her face that said three words.

'_What a waste'_

"Ask me later." Laurel said before turning around and jogging towards the lake before he could formulate a response. "Woo!" She screamed as she dived off of the edge.

…

"Caroline, Matt is one of the most loyal person I've ever met. He would never fall for Amy Bradley's charms." Laurel spoke resisting the urge to roll her eyes at her friend for snubbing the other girl.

"I know!" Caroline replied looking apologetic. Matt wasn't really pleased by the jealousy her girlfriend displayed in his presence and made sure that she knew it before walking away. "I feel awful."

"You should apologize to them both."

"Absolutely not Laurel! I'm not apologizing to Amy freaking Bradley!" Caroline declared stubbornly and took long strides away from her headed for the car with her nose in the air.

Laurel rolled her eyes this time as she followed the blond vampire. Her amplified emotions were all over the place and she needed a little space to cool off. Turning to her right she groaned tiredly at Stefan who was heading in her direction with a look of determination on his face.

Reaching her car, she pulled open the driver's door and pulled out a dry towel to wipe the water away from her body. "Stefan." She said once he had reached her.

"We need to talk." He said without fanfare. Caroline who was at the other side of the car looked at him surprised by the steely urge in his voice that she wondered what it was about.

"So talk." Laurel replied drying her hair with the towel.

"What do you know about werewolves?" He crossed his arms staring darkly.

"Just the basics Stefan. They are forced to transform during the full moon and are quite lethal." Laurel replied bringing the towel to her chest and continuing on with her task.

"That's really isn't much to go on." He responded in disappointment.

"Hey watch it!" Caroline said glaring at him in disbelief. "She told you everything you need to know."

His hand shot up to his forehead and rubbed it in frustration. "I just learned from Elena that a werewolf bite can kill a vampire. I just needed to sure that she was right."

"Well she is." Caroline responded but still wasn't thrilled at his antagonistic behaviour. "Everything you learned from Elena is the truth. Laurel told me the exact same thing so cut her some slack."

"If that's the case then we have a problem, Tyler's uncle Mason might be one." Stefan said.

"He must have a plan then." Laurel said drawing their attention. "I highly doubt that he would risk exposing himself, but in any case we should be leaving." She tossed her towel at the back and pulled out her shirt.

Stefan for the life of him didn't know what she meant. She was the most frustrating witch he had come across. He stood looking at her as she put on her clothes expecting answers only to shake his head in frustration when she got in her car and fired up the engine. Once Caroline had settled down inside, she put it in reverse and left him standing there.

Getting out of her car Laurel walked towards the front entrance of George's house. Stepping up the porch she stopped from reaching out for the door. "I've been wondering when we going to meet Miss Pierce." She muttered silently before turning around to face the female vampire that stood in the main road across the lawn whilst she observed the girl silently.

In a second she had blurred and stopped on the bottom step smirking wickedly at the witch. "Rumours of your death have been greatly exaggerated, so tell me? How is it that you were greatly affected by the Gilbert device seeing that you are not a vampire?"

"I might or just might not answer your question if you tell me why you had the tomb vampires killed, and please don't mock me by saying that it was mainly for the town's safety since we both know your careless disregard for humanity."

Her smirk shrunk a little. "Clever little girl aren't you? I can't compel you but I have other means of making you talk. Perhaps I should employ them." Without waiting for a response she blurred towards the girl only to impact an invisible barrier and came tumbling down to the steps.

Before she could even get up she felt an intense pain invade her head and fainted on the spot.

Laurel looked around the neighbourhood for any sign of witnesses and after finding none she stepped down the stairs and crouched down close to her level. Placing her hand on her shoulder they both vanished into the night.

…

Katherine woke up groaning only to discover herself lying down on dirty ground. She got up to her feet slowly trying to remember what had happened. Once she was steady she looked at the old concrete brick walls around her in puzzlement. Where the hell was she?

"I can answer that question."

She spun around in a blur veins popping underneath her eyelashes and blurred towards the girl that she quickly identified as Laurel only to hit a strong invisible barrier and fall backward on the cold dirty floor.

"Where am I?! What have you done to me you witch?!" She demanded narrowing her eyes in anger when she noticed that the girl wasn't even afraid of her. Didn't she know who she was?

"I do know who you are Katerina." Laurel said standing on the other side of the barrier, "And as for your first question, you are exactly where you should have been for the last century and a half, rotting away in the tomb."

Terror filled her mind. How was it possible that a seventeen year old girl managed to outwit her?!

Laurel chuckled. "You have no idea."

Her heart started pounding. How was she doing that? Her eyes widened slightly when a crazy thought invaded her mind. Was the girl reading her mind?

"Caught on have you?" Laurel said. "And if I can do that, just imagine what else I got from your twisted mind in your sleep?" She paused a moment for her to ponder her words and then proceeded. "Klaus? Moonstone?"

"Let's make a deal, please." Katherine begged desperately. This was bad.

"I don't make deals with my enemies Katherine." The girl spoke with a coldness that made her shiver. "You tried to kill me twice now, first with the tomb vampires and then back at my house. "No, it's your turn now."

Katherine only stared too shocked to reply as the girl turned to leave. "Wait! You can't just leave me here!" She had gotten up and stood a single step away from the barrier.

Laurel turned back around to face her. "Oh, don't worry. It's only temporary until Klaus comes here to break the curse. You will be the vampire that he uses in the sacrifice and not Caroline."

Her fear increased twofold at the smirk that appeared on the girl's face.

"Have a pleasant evening."

Katherine suddenly screamed in anger. She had deeply miscalculated. Who was this girl?


	10. Chapter 10

_**Thanks for the reviews!**_

* * *

Elijah Mikaelson had never been caught so off guard in his entire life. When his brother Niklaus told him that he had disposed of their siblings in the ocean in the last century, he had felt nothing but rage and wanted to destroy him. The only problem however was that he was an original hybrid which meant that the daggers forged by witches couldn't affect him because of his werewolf side which only left him with but one option of utilising a servant of nature. He only had one candidate in mind, Jonas Martin.

He was a single father of two children namely, Luka Martin and Greta Martin. It seemed that Klaus had gotten his claws on his youngest daughter and so he felt motivated to help Elijah in his quest of destroying his brother so he could get his daughter back.

The only way to kill Klaus without suffering any setbacks was when he was in transition to break the curse inflicted upon him but the problem however was that two of the major ingredients were nowhere to be found. There was no record of another doppelganger out there ever since Katherine fled away with the moonstone. This was until Rosemarie had invited her to a shabby old house to inform him of a new doppelganger she had found. The young doppelganger was meant to be traded for her and Trevor's freedom. Elijah carefully worded his promise to spare her but certainly not Trevor since he was the major reason of why they were in this mess in the first place.

Elena tried to bargain for her life and caught him off his guard when she revealed the location of the moonstone. It seemed ironic to him that it was hidden in Mystic Falls the place where it had been created a thousand years ago. The chance to flee with girl was snatched away from him when two young vampire upstarts came to her rescue and left him impaled against a wall. He was a little humiliated but chose not to set off to kill them since there had proven that there would fight to the death to protect her. Since they didn't know that he couldn't be killed by something so simple as a wooden stake he decided to use that to his advantage to shadow their movements.

It proved to be a good choice in the end when he learned of their plot with a vampire named Slater to undo the moonstone with magic. With that information he decided to get rid of Slater and to have the moonstone hand delivered to him. Once the vampire had delivered his message he had compelled him to handover to the Salvatore's he killed him in his apartment and moved over to his computer to delete all the information he had acquired during the course of his existence but paused when he saw two names he thought he would never see again.

Cassia and Holly.

…

_**900 years ago**_

_Elijah and his siblings had felt a strong desire to visit their original home when they learned that Mikael was somewhere far away.__New homes had replaced all the old ones. At first they thought that a war had broken out but what they learned truly shook them off their immortal coils._

_A 55 year old man named Marcos approached them._

"_Hello there." _

_They greeted him back and accepted his hospitality when he invited them into their home. The villagers didn't seem to know them which seemed to be a bonus to them._

"_I seem to have noticed that village has changed a lot." Elijah spoke once they had finished dinning with the man. Klaus, Rebekah, Kol and Finn didn't say anything but watched Marcos in silence._

"_Yes." The man said with a pained look. "Much has changed since that day of the massacre." He paused adopting a faraway look. This seemed only to make them more curious._

"_Did a war break out?" Kol who couldn't contain his curiosity blurted out a question and blushed in embarrassment when his siblings gave him a pointed look. Marcos didn't notice this and proceeded on to tell them what had occurred._

"_No, there was no war." He said getting up from his chair and walk over across the room before stopping in front of a shelf cabinet. Opening it, he pulled out a moleskin bottle of alcohol he asked if there wanted some and poured it once they had accepted._

"_I was a child when it all happened." He said as he sat back down. Taking in a huge gulp of the alcohol he sighed deeply and cleared his throat. "Ayana and her band of witches thought it wise to bring a teenage girl bound to the village to execute her because according to them she didn't deserve to live."_

_Rebekah couldn't hide her disgust from Ayana's declaration. She and her family at least killed for food as a means of survival, but to kill because someone didn't deserve to live? Who was she to make such a bold declaration? The same thought ran through the others minds._

"_The villagers and their trust in the spirits." Marcos shook his head. "I never could understand it?"_

"_Did there execute her? The girl?" Elijah asked as the man remained silent for a few minutes._

_Shifting his gaze over to the original he shook his head. "There were about to but the girl managed to break her bindings in fury and cast a very dark spell on the land unheard of." He took another gulp as the siblings wondered what he meant. There had seen witches in their travels who practiced very dark magic._

"_She conjured fire and vanished before everyone's eyes. This fire was like nothing I have ever seen. It consumed everything it came in contact with in a matter of seconds. It formed itself into frightening shapes not seen on this plane as it consumed anything in sight. We couldn't get away fast enough as it followed us as though it could sense our movements."_

_He had lost them there. What he spoke couldn't be possible that Kol and Finn who were magic users once felt the need to snort in disbelief. _

_There was one way to know if the man spoke the truth and Elijah decided to utilise it. He compelled the man to sit very still and not do anything before diving into his mind to search for that memory. Ten minutes later he broke the connection only to face the questioning looks of his siblings. In his eagerness to learn the truth he forgot that he never once told them of the power he had discovered._

"_What did you just do?" Rebekah demanded impatiently._

_Sighing tiredly he closed his eyes and pulled them into his mind. There yelped in surprise when they discovered themselves standing at the girl's trial before all hell broke loose. _

"_Fiendfyre!"_

_Kol scoffed at the spell that the girl spat only to jump back gasping at the powerful jet flame that escaped her palm. They all just stood and witnessed the horror that followed as the villagers ran to and fro from the fiery jaws of death no pun intended because that was the only way they could describe the flame. Homes, the people and livestock were being tossed in the air only to be swallowed whole by giant shaped serpents and great lizards that had giant wings(Dragons)._

_That was only until a blue ring flame appeared and encircled the remains of the village entrapping the great fiery monsters in between. A few bystanders who had survived watched from a distance as the beasts cried out as there were being absorbed into nothingness._

_It was incredible but there couldn't explain how it was possible until Klaus gasped in surprise at seeing a beautiful woman dressed in a long black travelling cloak with her two palms raised up. The first thing he noticed where a pair of glowing green eyes brimming with power._

"_Cassia."_

_It was her but she seemed healthier and a little older. _

"_Hold on, Cassia, as in the servant girl at the De Martels?" Rebekah asked her brother stared longingly at the young witch. She was a little surprised at that. Wasn't he in love with Aurora?_

_Once the flame had died out she blurred towards the girl who had started the flame and pulled out an arrow sticking in her chest._

"_Holly what have you done?" Cassia murmured to herself._

_Coming out of Elijah's mind Kol burst out "You can't be a witch and a vampire! It's not possible_

"_Did you know her that well?" Rebekah asked Klaus drawing out everyone's attention._

"_And why didn't she flee from a life of servitude if she had this kind of power?" Elijah said looking at his brother._

"_I did know her." Klaus responded. He hid his envy at learning that she had a daughter. "I loved her." Turning to face Elijah he spoke. "She couldn't escape then because her magic had been bound by witches from the moment she could walk."_

_Elijah nodded in understanding. "There must have known that she would grow up to be a threat. Just look at what her daughter just did."_

_Klaus turned away from his brother then not wanting to argue with him. Was that all he picked out from the scene. He had known the girl to be kind despite all she had been through and if she had wanted to, she could have burned down the De Martel's kingdom but she didn't. _

…

Coming back to the present Elijah wondered if he could track down Cassia and ask if she could aid him in ridding this world of Niklaus.

…

Elijah stared unhappily at Jonas. "This doesn't help us Jonas." He had learned from the Warlock that the moonstone they had retrieved from the unsuspecting Bennett witch was fake.

"I'll get on it." Jonas said as he held the stone and began to chant to track down the owner. A minute later he spoke. "It appears that there is another witch in this town but her trail ends cold at the church ruins. She's good at covering her tracks."

"I guess that's a start." Elijah said

…

Opening her front door Holly paused inside and gasped at the person that stood on George's porch. He was 5'11'' in height and had a lanky, yet muscular body. Brown hair colour and hazel brown eyes. She couldn't keep herself from staring at the man since she was seeing him for the first time.

"Elijah." She whispered and thanked the heavens that she didn't slip by calling him uncle.

"Good morning, and since you seem to already know who I am it will make this conversation less awkward." He said smoothly. "I've come for the moonstone and not the fake replacement that you left for the Salvatore's to find in the old Lockwood well."

Blinking in surprise wondering how he got the information Holly suddenly sighed. "Let me guess, Katherine told you."

"She did." Elijah replied nodding once. "I must admit, it was rather impressive of you to capture her like that without trouble and ship her off to the tomb."

"Yes well it was payback." Holly said and frowned curiously. "Forgive me for asking, but why are you interested in the stone? It cannot be destroyed."

"I do not intend to destroy it." Elijah replied.

"You want to break the sun and moon curse?"

When no reply came she surmised that it was his intent. "I'll go and fetch it." Holly said before turning around before heading back to her room upstairs. Entering her room she took steps forward and one step to the left side of her bed before raising her hand up into the air as though to fetch something. She then closed her eyes and muttered a few words only for the moonstone to suddenly appear out of nowhere and drop into her palm.

Returning back to the front door she handed the stone to the original.

"You don't seem to have a problem with the fate that awaits your friend Elena." Elijah observed curiously.

"I do, but fighting you seems to be a lost cause. After all, you cannot be killed." Holly responded. "With that being said, I'm sure you have a way of keeping her alive after the sacrifice has already taken place. You are after all a noble man."

Elijah raised a delicate brow. "You seem to be well informed about me." He said. "I'll make you the same deal I made with Elena, live your life and do not interfere with my plans. If you do that I'll ensure that you, your friends and family are well protected."

Holly stepped outside of her home and raised her hand for Elijah to shake. The original paused for a moment in surprise before a small smile appeared on his face and reciprocated the girl's act.

"Deal." Holly said once their hands made contact before the original vanished from her sight.

…

Jonas spent a great deal of 30 minutes trying to locate the witch that Elijah had told him to be powerful enough to aid them since they couldn't locate the site of the massacre. All he had was a name and a face to go on but he decided to give it his best effort to no avail. There was a knock on his door before it opened to reveal the original himself.

"Any success?" Elijah asked as walked over towards the table he was sitting in.

"I've tried every locate spell I know and I am still no close to finding her." Jonas said as he stood up in surrender. "She is blocking me Elijah."

Elijah hid his disappointment and turned to look outside the window. "I guess we will just have to continue with our search for the site of the witch's massacre."

…

A million miles away Cassia had adopted a frown when she felt a witch try to track her down with magic. One of the rings she wore had a rune etched on it which would alert her of people who were looking for her and the intent based on their actions be it good or bad.

This one's intent was malicious and having spoken to a thrilled Holly who had informed her of Elijah making an appearance in Mystic Fall's couldn't be a coincidence that there were working together. What did they desire her for?


	11. Chapter 11

_**thank you for the reviews.**_

_**Guest- sorry, but i do not write slash stories**_

* * *

Damon finished his drink and ordered another one as he scoffed at what the werewolf Jules had said to him.

"_You've been marked."_

What did that even mean?

"Perhaps you should just lock your doors Damon." Rick who sat next to him at the bar suggested silently. Damon just rolled his eyes but deeply inside him there was a tiny voice that screamed at him to take precaution.

"Your friend is right you know."

Damon and Alaric shifted their heads to the right to face the female that had spoken. Pale skin, 5'10'' in height with dark curly long hair. Her set of eyes where the truly ultimate killer that set her apart from the rest.

"Antagonising a werewolf on the one night where she possesses the advantage." The female said as she waited for her empty glass to be filled.

"And who are you?" Damon asked rudely making Alaric sigh in annoyance. It seemed that his friend would never learn anything about tact.

"Just someone passing through this very small town to meet an old acquaintance." The female it seems, wasn't really phased by his behaviour as she replied calmly. The bartender came with a bottle of scotch and poured it in her glass before she thanked him.

Damon narrowed his eyes with deep suspicion at her careless attitude. This girl couldn't be older than 22 and yet she acted as though she was on top of the world. Untouchable. It was clear to him that she knew what he was. Was she a witch or vampire? And who was she planning to meet in Mystic Falls. "And who might this stranger be that you are planning on meeting?"

Damon almost flinched at the stare she gave him after she had taken a sip of her drink. "Elijah. I'm sure that you might have heard of him."

Alaric's eyes widened in shock. He was about to clamp his hand on Damon's shoulder to restrain from doing something rush when he noticed his fists clenching with unrestrained fury but froze when he heard Elijah's deep cultured voice speak behind him.

"Cassia, you made it. It's wonderful to see you again."

"You too Elijah, it's been a while." The female responded getting up from her stool. "Shall we?"

Elijah nodded and gestured with his hand for her to move first towards the front exit door of the Grill. "Gentleman." He nodded once to the pair after paying for the drink Cassia had bought and followed the beautiful woman.

Damon and Alaric just watched this proceeding in silence.

"Well that was awkward." Alaric took a final swig of his drink and then stood up. "I think I will call it quits." He said

…

"You must be the one that was trying to locate me." Cassia spoke to the warlock who had invited her and Elijah into his home. Jonas stared at the female for a brief moment in silence before shifting his gaze over to Elijah.

"Yes, it was I." He said

Raising a brow at the vague answer. "Would you care to elaborate? I just flew for just over three thousand miles to just get here."

"We need your help to kill Klaus." The warlock said and flashed a moment in embarrassment when Elijah levelled him with a stare.

Cassia's lips thinned as she faced Elijah's cold, impassive face. A tiny chuckle escaped her and she shook her head once. "I never thought that I would live to see the day when Elijah Mikaelson finally snap as to plot evil against his very own brother."

"Strangely enough, Niklaus isn't my only brother. I also have two and a sister if you recall." Elijah responded coldly. "My brother hunted them down for centuries before tossing them into the deepest ocean where I could never find them." He added.

"So this is what? Revenge?" Cassia asked folding her arms. "If you manage to kill him you will be left to wander this planet alone with no absolute hope of ever finding your other siblings, and did it ever occur to you that perhaps he lied to you about disposing them? That maybe he did it for their own protection? Didn't you once agree with him?"

Elijah's eyes narrowed in anger and before could respond she took a single step forward towards him. "Yes Elijah I know quite a bit of the level of overprotectiveness you both seem to exhibit when it comes to your sibling's safety. They might be a thousand years old but there are inexperienced when it comes to matters of warfare. For someone who was once a servant of nature, Finn absolutely loathes what he is and would put himself in immediate danger to be rid of his immortality, Kol is an absolute menace who always attracts Mikael forcing you to flee each and every time that you choose to settle in a town and Rebekah?" throwing her hands dramatically above her head she became silent.

Elijah froze as he just stared at Cassia. The picture that she painted of his family was brutally accurate. Most vampires he'd come across spoke of them with genuine fear and respect not desiring to suffer their ire, but this girl didn't try to appease him. There was no awe with her, no flattery. Just hard fact. The chilling silent was enough for even Jonas to think that the vampire/witch had gone too far into angering the original. The last person who did that lost his head.

"You seem to know quite a lot about my family." Elijah suddenly spoke. "Have you been following us throughout the ages?"

Her brow raised slightly and she dropped her arms to her side. "You were on the run and anyone that you associated with ended up being dead, therefore no Elijah. I did not follow you, I was just friendly with local witches and other vampires who told me some of your family's stories." She replied before turning to look at the fridge with a picture of Jonas's complete family opposite his sink. Walking away from the original she sauntered across the room and stopped to observe it.

"Am I free to leave?"

Elijah's glare intensified. "So you can warn Klaus about my plot? I think not." Jonas was given a tiny nod. Seeing this he swiftly raised his palm intending put her to sleep only to gasp in shock as the vampire mistress vanished away before his very eyes.

Elijah blurred over to her last standing position and quickly gazed around with all of his senses on high alert but the only thing that lingered in the small room was the scent of her perfume. There was no heartbeat.

She was gone.

"I can't track her Elijah. She's gone for good." Jonas announced after failing to do a locator spell.

Of course he couldn't, if he had failed at the very beginning he wasn't likely to succeed when he tried again. He underestimated her deeply and she'd chosen to escape when all of their guards where down.

…

John stared coldly at the vampire that chopped of his fingers in the Gilbert chicken before stabbing him in the gut. He had almost died that night in his brother's house had it not been for Elena who rescued her in the nick of time.

"I want out of this tomb…John." Katherine voice rasped in her throat.

"I'm working on it." John responded. At first he had thought that the combined strength of Damon, Stefan and Bonnie had finally put a stop to her but when he learned that it was Laurel, the witch he had almost killed along with the tomb vampires he was shocked to say the least. How had it been possible for a 17 years old witch with little to no experience manage to overpower the likes of Katherine Pierce a five century year old vampire?

Coughing with thirst Katherine spoke again. "Be careful John, she is crafty and would most certainly smell an attack aimed at her. That's how she got me."

"I have a plan and you need not to worry." John spoke confidently as he turned to leave before pausing at the corner of the tomb. "Just make sure to hold your end of the bargain of making sure that Klaus won't step foot in Mystic Falls."

He didn't get a reply he was expecting and then he left.

…

Damon sat at the bar nursing a drink. Try as he might, He couldn't shake off the guilt that he felt of getting Rose killed. He was truly an idiot though he would chew off someone's head off should they dare say it to his face. What made him angry was the fact that his goody goody brother couldn't decipher the fact that he was grieving.

He wasn't that good at displaying his pain and thus he chose to torment his victims to make himself feel good something that his brother wrongly assumed to be temper tantrum, I mean come on. And when he had buried the vampire he had come to like, he assumed that there would at least give him a little time to heal but no, there just had to dump John Gilbert, the man who had wanted to eradicate him and his brother.

"Hello Damon."

Sighing tiredly he turned around to face Jenna, Elena's aunt. "Hello Jenna." He fake greeted her and gave her his trademark grin before shifting his gaze over to the woman who stood next to her.

"Oh, this is my good friend Andy." She said pushing her slightly forward. Was she secretly trying to set both of them up? Damon could see the look that Jenna was giving him and before he could give out his response, he noticed Elena standing a few feet away from them as she observed the scene with keen interest.

Of course, it all made sense now. They both trying to get him to move on. Jenna wanted him to stop pursuing his brother's girlfriend by offering him a substitute whilst Elena just wanted him to channel his feelings to another person since Rose had passed.

What was it with these people? He didn't care about any other women except Elena and just when exactly where they going to figure that out? "Excuse me." Damon got up and left the bar childishly ignoring Andy's outstretched hand.

…

Damon stared at the little vial filled with ash and the dagger in Johns hand with unbelief plastered on his face. "You expect me to kill Elijah with that?"

John gave a fake smile before responding. "You seem very sceptical Damon, don't you trust me?"

The Salvatore wasn't moved at all by his fake need to help. The man did try to kill him and his brother before, and what was to say that he wasn't trying to again. "How do you know all of this John?"

The smile dropped slightly. "Isobel told me. She's very good at finding out things which I am sure you already know." Placing the vial and the dagger on his liquor table he turned around and proceeded to walk away from the lounge headed straight for the exit door.


	12. Chapter 12

Holly staggered sown the stairs and braced herself for the impact that was quickly coming for losing her footing as she fell down to the floor. She felt extremely dizzy and searing pain coming from her gut. What was happening to her?

"Laurel?!" the sound of George Wendell rushing down the stairs. "Oh my God." Reaching down the final step he crouched down and pulled the girl into his arms before standing back up and moving towards the lounge whilst he carried her bridal style. Once he had reached the double sit couch he carefully placed her down. "Are you okay?"

It certainly wasn't the tumour that brought her down but something else entirely. Her head began to pound and she turned her head over to face the deeply worried George.

"Poison." She rasped.

George seeing her eyes start to droop slowly he was about to pull her back into her arms with the intent of sending her to the hospital but stopped when she brought her hand up before breathing her last.

"laurel?" His eyes widened in panic when her hand dropped lifelessly to her side as her eyes closed. He dashed over quickly to her side and placed his hands on her shoulder. "Laurel!" He shook her vigorously.

…

Katherine sat tiredly on the cold dirty floor wondering if she had a mistake in entrusting John with the mission of ensuring her release from the tomb prison. Perhaps he had decided not to help as to get back at her for chopping off his fingers. A sudden chill ran through her as she remembered Elijah's last visit. The original had been harbouring a deep conceited rage for the stunt she had pulled five centuries ago and just like Laurel had decided to leave her to face Niklaus's wrath when he stepped foot in Mystic Falls.

She shuddered slightly at her dreaded future should John fail in his task. Pulling her knees to her chest, she quickly wrapped her hands around them as she leaned against the invisible barrier.

"AH!"

Katherine yelped in surprise as she lost her balance and fell outside the tomb. She slowly stood up in surprise and smiled a little. Finally. The barrier was down which meant that the witch was dead. Almost falling down she quickly remembered that she needed to feed.

…

"Laurel!"

His heart was racing. What was he going to do? She was dead. Both her niece and Holly. How would he tell his brother and his wife?

The resting girl drew in a huge breath and began to cough incessantly.

George's mind which has been previously racing froze with shock as she stared down at the girl. how was it possible? She had practically died in his arms. As far as he knew she hadn't consumed vampire blood. His eyes suddenly widened at that thought. Had she fed, and if so did that mean that her niece would be a vampire?

"George."

The girl saying his name brought him out of his own musings. Quickly kneeling down he placed his hand on his forehead. "Are you a vampire?! How are you alive?" Not giving her a chance to reply he proceeded on with his questions. "You were dead a few minutes ago?"

Laurel gently pushed his hand away as she shifted herself into a sitting position. Placing her head in her hands and then between her feet she replied. "No George, I did not consume vampire blood. I couldn't exactly stay dead seeing that this body isn't mine."

He blinked a few times. "Then how are alive. The poison…"

"The poison has been burned out of the system. It wasn't magically crafted and so it stood no chance against my core." She cut him off before lifting her head to give him a fatigued look. "Sure, it caused its damage but I'll be fine and so will Laurel."

This was too much for him. First vampirism, then possession and finally this. Just what other surprises would she reveal to him next?

"I know who did this." Laurel said getting up to her feet slowly. "John Gilbert."

George narrowed his eyes slowly. How dare her?!

"She wanted to free Katherine." She said seeing his expression. "He succeeded."

"I am going to kill him." He swore darkly.

"That won't be necessary George." She said making him stare at her in disbelief. "He's made a deal with someone who is on the run from my father and seeks to use Elena as a bargaining chip to buy her freedom. John of course doesn't know this but when he does I'm sure he will rethink his life's decisions."

"Are you going to tell the others?" He asked.

"No, I think its best if I stayed away from the picture for now but I will watch from afar. I'll let him think that he succeeded in his task. His fear will be magnified when Klaus makes his way into the town, knowing that his daughter is marked for death and not being able to prevent it will be punishment enough I think."

…

As promised, Holly observed the Mystic Falls gang from afar and sometimes snorting in amusement at their sheer level of stupidity at their level of devotion for Elena. John he could understand, he was her father and would lay down his life for her so she would live. What Damon and Stefan thought they felt about the girl certainly wasn't love in her opinion.

To Holly, it just wasn't feasible for two men to fall in love with a single woman only to grow up to hate her and then fall in love with her doppelganger. It just didn't make any sense.

Daggering Elijah and then killing his warlock gave a new meaning to the word stupidity since there where the only ones with the actual plan to save the girl. She could have gone and removed the dagger off of his chest if he wasn't planning to kill his father. No, he would live him to his deep sleep until Klaus broke the curse and became virtually impossible to kill.

…

John stared at the fireplace of the old house that had given Bonnie the power to vanquish Klaus once and for all silence. Betrayal, fear and rage where the emotions displayed on his face.

His ex-girlfriend left him for another man then proceeded to give him the ring he had originally handed to her for her safety. She had then gone off to become a vampire and then befriended their daughter's double look alike. she spoke of Katherine in high regard but never gave Elena her very own daughter an iota of affection. And then to rub salt in his wound she went on to betray her to Klaus pointing him in this general direction.

He was deeply afraid for her life. There was literally nothing he could do to protect her but place his faith in her best friend Bonnie. The teenage witch had been confident of the power she had been given to use against Klaus despite Damon's scepticism.

"_You don't seem Happy that Bonnie has the power." Stefan had observed his brother's doubtful looks when Elena had informed them._

"_Forgiving for not placing my entire faith in the inexperienced teenage witch Stefan. This is Klaus that we are talking about."_

"_So what do you suggest then?" John had demanded glaring furiously at the vampire that had fed his daughter his blood because he couldn't believe Elijah when he informed them of a potion that could bring her back from death. Who was he to make that decision for her?!_

"_Oh, I don't know John. Maybe Laurel." Damon gave a sarcastic retort glaring back at the weasel. "She was way powerful than Bonnie and could execute her magic with conviction. She saved you daughter once and stopped me from ripping out her heart a couple of times. That's someone you would want to have all that power to take down Klaus, don't you agree? And speaking of which, where is the girl when you need her?_

John had kept his emotions in check then so as to not make them suspicious. Now that he was facing the fire with no one to speak to him he couldn't help but be angry with himself for what he had done to the witch. Killing her to save Katherine only to be betrayed in return.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Thanks for the Reviews**_

* * *

Standing in the encircled fire barrier spell Elena couldn't but look towards her now vampire aunt who was in the same exact situation. There were all going to die in the ritual sacrifice but the only difference however was that she was the only one who would survive the outcome. There had to be something she could do to prevent this.

She began to pace back and forth and stopped once Klaus had begun to descend from a hill with Stefan trailing behind him.

"Well isn't this histrionic?" Klaus spoke as he looked at the two females and also taking a glance at the werewolf resting on the ground with her arms wrapped around her gut moaning in pain. His witch Greta Martin had previously cast a spell that slowed down the process of transforming into a wolf. Suffice to say, she was in incredible pain as her entire muscles and bones kept on shifting trying to break free. Smiling slightly the original spoke. "All the sentimental talks about preserving family and yet here is Stefan, willing to grant you your wish."

Elena gave the man he loved a pain filled gaze not knowing what to do.

"Well Elena?" Klaus said making the doppelganger shift her attention towards him. Waving a stick towards Stefan and Jenna. "Who is it going to be?"

Her heart began to pound at the offer she was being given. Either she chose her boyfriend to be executed or her aunt. Either way she would lose. "No." Elena said. She wouldn't play the psychopath's game.

"Perhaps a third option then?"

The four individuals shifted their gazes to a female that had entered the ritual ground. Laurel had decided to make her appearance and she wasn't alone. Elena gasped in shock at the person who stood unwillingly besides her whist she glared hatefully at the witch. Isobel.

But she was dead. Elena had seen her pull out her daylight ring in broad daylight and burned up to a crisp. Her eyes had to be deceiving. Stefan and Klaus also had the same expression of unbelief plastered on their faces.

Elena was surprised to see Klaus narrow his briefly after the witch gave him a significant look. A moment later he blurred behind Stefan with speed that he would never compete and shoved his stick through his back before snapping off the end of the piece he was holding. The younger Salvatore groaned in pain before Klaus snapped his neck

"Stefan!" Elena cried sharply as the original snapped his gaze over to his witch who stood at the alter observing the new witch with deep suspicion.

"Greta! Release Jenna!"

Jenna who had been silenced momentarily by the proceedings occurring before her looked sharply at Klaus.

"You. Witch!" Klaus spat staring at Laurel. "I've kept my end of the deal. I expect you to keep yours or be prepared to suffer the consequences."

What?! Elena's jaw dropped in shock at the girl as she gave Klaus a stiff nod. She had betrayed them. Stefan was right all along not to trust her. "How could you?!" She demanded as soon as Jenna walked out of the barrier only for her neck to be snapped by the original.

"Simple really." Laurel gave the doppelganger a scotching glare. "Katherine, John and Isobel tried to have me killed twice now. Consider it my revenge."

"b-but Isobel died! I saw her!" Elena said looking at her mother. She didn't know how to feel about her being alive. In her last moment with her she had apologised for everything she had done before bursting to flames. No child should get to watch their loved one die like that no matter the betrayal.

"Correction, I cast a spell to save her at the last minute. True I wanted you and everyone to think that she had died." Laurel replied making Klaus and Greta observe he carefully. "She sold you to be killed on an altar. I would have thought that you of all people would have appreciated the poetry of having her suffer the same fate."

Klaus chuckled in amusement at the rage plastered on the girl's face. Vengeful little thing wasn't she. The idea did seem poetic considering the fact that he had desired the same thing Katherine in the beginning, to die alongside Elena. Looking at Greta he spoke.

"I believe it is time."

After receiving a nod from the girl he gave a sparing glance at the dark look on Elena's face and rushed off towards the vampire that had tried to bargain Katherine's life in exchange for that of her daughter and stabbed her in the heart.

"No!" Elena gasped as tears dropped at seeing her mother's body desiccate as Klaus brought her to the ground gently.

…

He could feel the curse being uplifted from his body. He couldn't explain it but deep down he knew that the ritual had worked. "I can feel it, it's happening." He was ecstatic. Everything had gone according to his plan, well not entirely everything. He didn't anticipate Elena un daggering his brother and Bonnie Bennett being alive. He owed it to the witch Laurel that had given him the insight when she had shown up to bargain.

He had wanted to kill her there and then but stayed his hand when she spoke to him in his mind.

"_Elijah and Bonnie are prepped up and ready to kill you after the sacrifice. You and I both know that you can't postpone the ritual since the spell to unlock the curse has already been cast on the moonstone. Now I can help you survive this at a price, Jenna's live for Isobel's."_

Klaus didn't know what to make of this. How was he to know that the girl wasn't spouting of lies? She must have read the scepticism on his face because a moment later she projected a mental image of Elijah speaking his strategy to Stefan of when to strike and respond to the Salvatore's question of why he wanted to kill his brother.

"_Well Klaus isn't my only brother Stefan." Elijah responded. "I had siblings and my brother hunted them down one by one over the centuries and cast their bodies deep into the ocean were I can never find them."_

Where he hunted them down?! Klaus had been furious at the hypocrisy of his brother. Didn't they do this together for their own safety. Well of course noble Elijah didn't dagger them but he held them while he did it but that's not the point! How could he believe his lie when he told them that he had thrown them away into the deep? He loved his family as much as he did. The betrayal stung him, but in that moment he accepted the witch's help.

He could have further interrogated her but he had run out of time and she knew it. She lied in wait for the spell to be cast before she could appear which was clever on her part.

Klaus gave a guttural scream of pain as he felt a spell in the air twist his organs as he was flung away from his standing position and land painfully. A moment later he felt the spell undo itself. Shifting his head slowly towards Laurel, he noticed her looking at her in deep concentration.

She was keeping her word.

A new voice could be head chanting from behind the little hill he had descended from with Stefan and sure enough, Bonnie came into view at the top with a storm approaching at her command.

Greta tried to stop her only to have her neck snapped by Damon who had blurred out of nowhere.

"Laurel?" There was surprise in his tone.

"I'm trying to keep Klaus from escaping Salvatore, I need to concentrate."

It was a lie of course. Klaus realised.

Bonnie began to descend with her palm pointed at his general direction and he felt a wave of power try to penetrate the protection Laurel had placed upon him. The witch in question gasped deeply unprepared at Bonnie's fiery assault. A few drops of blood began to flow down her nose.

"You've done enough Laurel. Bonnie can take care of the rest." Damon said unaware of the pact that had been formed by the two.

She then gasped loudly and Klaus screamed in agony as the shield protecting him completely vanished but something strange happened. In his pain filled state, he began to see glimpses of memories that certainly weren't his.

A girl whom he could recognise anywhere and her little child. Another face he recognised was Ayanna and it seemed as though Cassia and the little girl he named Holly had lived together.

"_When will I get to see daddy?" the girl who couldn't be older than 6 at the time asked her mother._

"_Soon my little princess." Cassia promised eliciting a smile from the girl._

His smile. Could it be his child? It was impossible? Trying by all means to ignore the pain Klaus proceeded to look.

"_His name is Klaus, he is very handsome, loving and very loyal." _

Tears dropped from his eyes as he continued to scream. But it wasn't the fear of his approaching death that he feared, no. It was the fear of dying without getting to know her. Other memories rushed through but the one that made him shock the most prevalent was of Holly all grown up and dressed in modern clothing making a proposal to the Wendell family. He saw her cast the spell to possess their daughter as a way to save her.

His own daughter was standing a few steps away from him trying to save him and he didn't even know it?!

The spell came to an abrupt stop and all of a sudden Elijah stood towering over him with a deep sneer as he gazed darkly upon him.

"Hello brother."

He wasn't given a chance to give back a response by Elijah who then proceeded to plunge his hand through his chest and gave his beating heart a hard squeeze enough to make him gasp for air.

"In the name of our family Niklaus…"

"I didn't bury them at sea!" Klaus rasped loudly his eyes widening in fear making Elijah hesitate from killing him. "But their bodies are safe."

"No! Elijah don't listen to him." Stefan who had the stick pulled out of his back implored.

"I will take you to them." Klaus saw the indecision plastered on his brother's face not knowing what to believe. "I give you my word brother."

"Kill him or I will take you out both." Bonnie spoke coldly staring at Elijah.

"I'm afraid you won't get the chance Bonnie."

Klaus gasped again in shock at Cassia who had decided to show up. The Salvatore's and Bonnie turned to face the vampire that stood a few feet away behind them.

"Your brother has given you all the proof you need Elijah, if you kill him now, you lose your family forever." Cassia ignored everyone else as she stared directly at Elijah.

Bonnie began to raise her palm but Cassia quickly waved her palm to the left and sent the Bennett witch flying further away as possible from the ritual sight and land sharply to the ground with a painful moan. Damon and Stefan blurred towards her but she fought them with laughable ease before quickly snapping their necks.

"I wouldn't if I were you Jenna. You are way too young and inexperienced to match me unless you want to join the Salvatore's in their sleep and wake up with a very painful headache." Cassia said raising her brow at the new vampire when she noticed dark veins appearing beneath her eyelids.

Elijah removed his hand from Klaus's chest only to blur away with him when he noticed the beginnings of his transformation.

Cassia blurred towards Laurel who was kneeling dawn with her hand on her forehead before grabbing her and vanishing from sight.


End file.
